When the End will Come
by SunFlake3
Summary: Un accident est si vite arrivé. C'est ce que Zoro apprendra à ses dépens. Mais il apprendra également qu'à tout malheur, il y a un côté positif. Et cet accident va changer toute sa vie.
1. The End of the Beginning

_**Disclaimer : Zoro et Sanji ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils s'appartiennent l'un à l'autre, pigé ?**_

* * *

><p><em>Voici la plus longue fanfic que j'ai pu faire jusqu'à présent. Du fait de sa longueur, je l'ai séparé en deux chapitres qui sont plutôt conséquents.<em>

_Sachant que c'est ma plus longue fanfic, c'est également celle sur laquelle j'ai passé le plus de temps. J'espère voir mes efforts récompensés par... Je sais pas, moi... Des reviews ? :-P_

_Juste une petite précision, les paroles en italiques sont celles de Zoro et **celles en italique gras de Sanji**._

_Enfin, bref, trêve de bavardage. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><em><strong>WHEN THE END WILL COME<strong>_

Chapitre 1 : The End of the Beginning

* * *

><p>Ce jour-là, par une chaude journée d'été, un jeune homme sortit de son appartement. Comme tous les jours, il était en survêtements pour faire son jogging. Comme tous les jours, il suivit un parcours long de 50 kilomètres qu'il finirait comme tous les jours en moins de 3 heures. Comme tous les jours, il sortit de la ville pour respirer l'air pur de la campagne. Bref, c'était comme tous les jours.<p>

Sauf que ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on se faisait renverser par une voiture. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une personne ivre traversait ce chemin en pleine journée. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un conducteur en faute abandonnait la victime à son triste sort. Ce n'était pas non plus tous les jours que l'on se retrouvait aux portes de la mort.

Ce jour aurait pu être comme tous les autres jours.

Ce jour-là, quelqu'un retrouva une personne en survêtements, le visage ensanglanté et à moitié mort. Il appela une ambulance. Désormais, seul le temps déciderait si le jeune homme en survêtements survivrait ou non. Finalement, l'ambulance arriva assez vite et emporta rapidement le blessé aux urgences.

Là-bas, les chirurgiens l'opérèrent en urgence. Le jeune homme avait reçu un choc à la tête et perdu beaucoup de sang. Il avait également un œil crevé. Désormais, une cicatrice lui barrait l'œil. Sa paupière resterait fermée à présent pour toujours. La deuxième le sera peut-être bientôt également. Car, en effet, maintenant, les médecins ne pouvaient plus rien faire. Le jeune homme était dans le coma. Seule sa volonté de vivre pouvait l'en sortir. C'était à présent une course contre la mort.

* * *

><p><em>O... Où suis-je ?<em>

Le jeune homme se réveilla dans une chambre blanche. Il cligna de son œil valide. Une chambre d'hôpital...

_Mon œil... _

Le borgne porta une main à son œil qui n'existait plus.

_Il n'est plus là..._

Encore perturbé, le jeune homme se leva sans difficulté, étonnamment. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains annexée à la chambre et se regarda dans la glace. Ou plutôt essaya... Car son reflet ne parut pas.

_Où suis-je ?_

Il toucha son visage d'une main puis de l'autre, toucha la glace. Ça devrait être un effet secondaire, il délirait. Il reprit son souffle, c'était cela, oui. Rien de grave. Il sortit de la salle de bains avec la ferme intention de se recoucher. Mais ce qu'il vit le laissa sur place. Dans le lit se trouvait quelqu'un et ce quelqu'un, c'était...lui.

_Je me suis trompé de chambre, c'est pas possible._

Il s'approcha finalement de son lit, basculant entre espoir et crainte. Ce fut l'horreur qu'il découvrit en découvrant son propre corps dans le lit. Les même cheveux verts, personne n'en avait de semblable. La même cicatrice qu'il arborait maintenant. Le même visage.

_C'est quoi, ce délire ? Où sont ces crétins d'infirmiers quand on a besoin d'eux ?_

Au moment où il pensa cela, une infirmière et son collègue entrèrent dans sa chambre.

_En voilà enfin ! Eh, rendez-moi mon corps !_

Alors qu'il s'avançait vers eux, il leur passa à travers.

_Qu... Quoi ?_

L'infirmière contourna le lit du patient et prit sa tension, vérifia son cardiogramme et régla la quantité des tubes.

- Aucune amélioration, mais aucune altération non plus de l'état du patient.

Elle referma son bloc-notes après y avoir noté quelque chose. Son collègue lui demanda alors :

- Ses amis attendent à l'extérieur. Je peux les faire entrer ?

- Faites. Peut-être cela créera un changement chez le patient.

L'infirmier fit alors entrer les amis du jeune homme aux cheveux verts.

_Luffy. Usopp..._

Ses amis le traversèrent eux aussi pour accourir au chevet de leur ami.

_Mais c'est quoi, ce bordel, à la fin ?!_

- Zoro !

- Est-ce qu'il peut nous entendre ?

- Nous l'ignorons. Mais parlez-lui quand même, cela le fera peut-être réagir.

- Zoro, imbécile !

- Luffy, voyons ! Tu crois quand même pas que c'est comme ça qu'il va se réveiller ?

- Mais ! Il s'était encore perdu, cet idiot ! Comment a-t-il pu se retrouver à 65 kilomètres de chez lui ? Tu imagines si personne ne l'avait retrouvé ?

- Tu sais... C'est Zoro. On ne le refera plus !

- Si seulement il se rendait compte qu'il n'a aucun sens de l'orientation ! Et il continue à croire qu'il fait le même chemin tous les jours, alors que dix fois sur dix, on doit aller le rechercher.

- Oui, bon...

_Continuez, les gars, vous êtes à peine vexants..._

- Zoro... Il faut te réveiller ! Sinon, tu vas louper plusieurs heures d'entraînement ! Ça fait déjà neuf jours que tu dors, il est temps maintenant ! Arrête de dormir !

_Neuf jours... ?_

- Écoute, Luffy. Tu connais Zoro. Quand il dort, rien ne peut le réveiller.

- Comment tu peux dire ça, Usopp ?! Il faut absolument qu'il se réveille !

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que Zoro se réveillera au moment voulu. Quand il le voudra.

_Les gars, je suis là. Je veux, mais je ne sais pas comment me réveiller !_

- Je suis désolée, mais le patient doit se reposer. Repassez demain, si vous voulez.

_Je suis en train de dormir, sombre idiote ! Comment veux-tu que je me repose plus que maintenant ?!_

- D'accord. Luffy, on y va.

- A demain, Zoro.

_Ne partez pas ! Ai... Aidez-moi !_

Mais la main qu'il tendit avec désespoir ne put pas les retenir. Il dut se résoudre à les regarder partir, avec les infirmiers. Ce fut lorsque la porte se referma qu'il s'écroula sur le sol. Malgré tout le sang-froid dont il pouvait être capable, ce qui lui arrivait était trop incroyable pour être abordé de façon raisonnable. Comment devait-on réagir face à ça ?

* * *

><p>Pendant ses premiers jours en tant que « fantôme », Zoro fut plutôt inactif ou, disons-le, répétitif. Il tenta plusieurs fois d'entrer dans son corps mais sans succès. Il essaya également de sortir de sa chambre, histoire de changer un peu d'air, mais ne retrouva pas le chemin du retour. Il dut se résoudre à suivre une infirmière pour le retrouver. Il examina également les fonctions que lui permettait son état. Il pouvait toucher des objets, à condition d'en avoir la volonté, mais en aucun cas, un être humain. Il n'avait ni soif, ni faim, ni sommeil et n'était pas obligé de s'entraîner pendant des heures pour garder sa force.<p>

Mais un jour, il en eut marre de tout ce blanc, de tous ces gens malades au teint blanc comme les murs, de tous ces infirmiers et médecins aussi froids que leurs locaux. Il voulut sortir de l'hôpital et pour lui, la solution la plus rapide et efficace était encore de sauter par la fenêtre. Et c'est ce qu'il fit sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Après tout, que pouvait-il risquer de plus sous sa forme de « fantôme ». Dans sa chute, il vit quelqu'un en-dessous de lui mais ne s'en formalisa pas, il allait lui passer au travers, comme d'habitude. Sauf que cela ne se déroula pas comme Zoro l'avait prévu. Au lieu de traverser la personne, il lui tomba dessus.

_Aïe !_

Il avait dit ça, par réflexe, et non par pure douleur physique réelle.

_Désolé._

Avait-il ajouté sans réfléchir également.

_**Crétin ! Tu peux pas faire attention ?!**_

_Hein ?_

Zoro se redressa, les yeux ronds, en regardant celui qu'il avait renversé. Celui-ci se retourna :

_**Quoi ? Tu veux ma photo ?**_

_Tu... Tu peux me voir ? Tu m'entends ?_

_**Bien sûr que oui. Et si c'est pour entendre de pareilles âneries, c'est pas un cadeau, crois-moi !**_

_Attends... Toi aussi, tu es un fantôme ?_

_**Alors, c'est comme ça que tu qualifies notre état, toi ? Ma foi, ça y ressemblerait assez, si on était vraiment morts.**_

_Pourquoi... On s'est retrouvés dans cet état ?_

_**Figure-toi que j'en sais rien du tout. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'étais sur une table d'opération et quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans cet état...**_

_Ça fait combien de temps que tu... ?_

_**Ça va faire sept mois demain.**_

_Sept mois... Tout seul ?_

_**Ne me regarde pas avec cet air apitoyé ! Tu me regardes comme les autres me regardaient de mon « vivant ». Si tu veux tout savoir, je suis beaucoup plus heureux dans cet état que je ne l'ai jamais été !**_

_..._

… _**Ça fait combien de temps pour toi ?**_

_Presque trois semaines, enfin plus de quatre si on compte à partir du moment où j'ai eu l'accident._

_**Ça va ? Pas trop dur, la solitude ?**_

_J'ai jamais été très sociable, non plus... Je dois quand même avouer que certaines choses me manquent..._

_**Ça te passera, tu verras...**_

_Attends... Tu veux dire qu'on va rester pour toujours sous cette forme ?_

_**Tant que ton corps sera maintenu en vie, on restera ainsi.**_

_Comment tu le sais ?_

_**Un jour, quelqu'un s'est retrouvé dans le même état que nous maintenant, mais son corps n'a pas tenu. Son esprit s'est effacé en même temps que le corps a poussé son dernier soupir.**_

_En sept mois, tu n'as jamais réussi à retourner dans ton corps ?_

… _**Non...**_

Il releva la tête vers la fenêtre ouverte d'où était tombé le vert.

_**Ça te prend souvent de sauter de plusieurs étages ?**_

_Non. C'est juste que... Je ne savais pas comment sortir de là._

_**Tu veux dire que tu ne trouvais pas le chemin de la sortie ?**_

_Bah oui. Cet endroit est un véritable labyrinthe !_

_**Tu rigoles, c'est ça ? Il y a des flèches et des panneaux partout ! Impossible de se perdre !**_

… _Ouais, bah, ça va ! C'est pas hyper précis non plus !_

_**Je me trompe ou tu n'as aucunement conscience que tu n'as aucun sens de l'orientation ? Comment c'est possible à ce point, d'ailleurs ?**_

_Oh, ça va ! Tu vas pas me gonfler avec ça, toi aussi ?_

Son interlocuteur se mit alors à rire.

_Quoi ? Enfoiré, tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ?_

Mais l'autre continuait à se tordre de rire.

… _**Désol... Désolé... Ha ha ha ha ha !**_

…

Zoro, agacé, jura entre ses dents et croisa les bras. Il fixa méchamment le jeune homme blond en face de lui, il était grand, mais pas autant que lui, et mince. Il portait un large T-shirt et un jean plutôt serrant. Il était plutôt, ou disons-le franchement, vraiment mignon. Lorsqu'il vit l'air mécontent de son vis-à-vis, il s'essuya une larme qui perlait au coin de l'œil.

_**Aah... Je suis désolé. Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas ri comme ça...**_

_Pourtant, un rien a l'air de te faire marrer._

_**Je t'ai vexé ? Désolé...**_

…

_**T'es plutôt mignon, tout compte fait, quand tu boudes. On dirait un petit garçon, ça donne encore plus envie de te taquiner.**_

Zoro le toisa durement.

_Désolé, mais je suis pas de ce bord-là. Pas la peine d'essayer et ne me traite plus jamais de « mignon », ça me dégoûte. Tu m'as bien regardé ?!_

… _**Je ne suis pas gay. J'aime les femmes, si tu veux savoir. C'était pas la peine de le prendre comme ça ! T'as un problème, t'es homophobe ?**_

_Hein ? Mais pas du tout ! Mais la mièvrerie, non merci ! Je n'ai rien d'adorable, tu sais ?! Je ne suis pas une personne à protéger ! Ça ne me poserait aucun problème si tu étais gay, mais je préférerais ne pas te donner de faux espoirs._

_**Je préfère ça. **_

…

_**Et où tu te rendais où ?**_

_Je sais pas trop... Je voulais juste... Partir de cet endroit..._

_**Ah... C'est compréhensible... Allez, viens, suis-moi !**_

_Où ?_

_**Surprise.**_

Le vert, intrigué, suivit le blond. Alors qu'ils traversèrent la grille de l'hôpital, Zoro songea à quelque chose :

_Attends..._

_**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**_

_Quel est ton nom ?_

… _**Sanji...**_

_Zoro._

_**Je sais.**_

Puis, ils reprirent la route et, plusieurs heures plus tard ( dues notamment à une certaine personne dont je ne citerai pas le nom), ils arrivèrent à destination. Ils étaient dans un jardin, mais pas un jardin ordinaire. Un de ces jardins qu'on ne découvrent qu'à l'entrée d'un château. Ce qui était le cas. Sauf que Zoro vit écrit sur la façade « BARATIE », c'était donc un restaurant, et non des moindres. Même si personne ne pouvait les entendre, Sanji mit son doigt sur sa bouche, se donnant un air d'un enfant s'apprêtant à commettre une bêtise. Le vert continua donc à le suivre, ils traversèrent la haie qui séparait le jardin de façade et celui de derrière. Lorsque Zoro le vit, il en eut le souffle coupé. Devant lui se trouvaient des dizaines, voire des centaines d'arbres aux feuilles d'un vert intense et aux fruits colorés et appétissants. Ils étaient rangés en colonnes selon le type de fruit qu'ils portaient. En s'enfonçant parmi la multitude de plantes, le vert finit par tomber sur un immense potager regorgeant de fruits et de légumes. Ce jardin était particulièrement bien entretenu... Et immense. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit qu'il avait perdu Sanji, il tenta de le retrouver, en vain. Dans sa recherche, il déboucha sur un champ de fleurs aussi coloré que ce qu'il avait vu avant. Il traversa le champ et tomba sur une grande mare au-dessus duquel se penchait un immense saule pleureur. Décidant qu'il valait mieux pour lui de ne pas bouger, il s'assit en-dessous de l'arbre et admira le paysage. C'était un spectacle comme on pouvait en voir rarement en pleine ville. De cet endroit se dégageait une certaine sérénité qui apaisa Zoro. Il se perdit dans ses pensées et oublia ce qui sembla des heures ses tracas actuels. Jusqu'à ce qu'un certain blond débarqua derrière lui.

_**Ah, tu es là ? J'ai eu peur de te confondre avec l'herbe.**_

_Ah ah, très drôle. T'en as d'autres, comme ça ? Je ne mentionnerai pas le fait qu'à chaque fois que je voyais un escargot, je croyais avoir affaire à toi._

_**Ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin, non plus. Mes sourcils sont comme ça de naissance !**_

_Mes cheveux aussi ! C'est pas une coloration ! Qui choisirait une couleur pareille ?_

_**C'est peut-être génétique... Ton père se paume souvent aussi ?**_

_J'en sais rien._

_**Comment ça, t'en sais rien ?**_

_Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents, j'ai grandi dans un orphelinat._

_**Ah... Désolé.**_

_Non, c'est rien. J'm'en fous un peu, en fait. J'en ai pas souffert._

Sanji s'assit à côté du vert.

_**Tes parents... ?**_

_Hm ?_

_**Ils sont morts ?**_

_Non, j'ai été abandonné._

_**Ah... Y a encore des parents pour faire ça ?**_

_Ouais..._

_**Quel monde de merde, parfois... T'aimes cet endroit ?**_

_Ouais, ça va. C'est pas déplaisant._

_**C'est le coin où je viens me réfugier quand l'absurdité du monde me frappe. Ça me détend.**_

_Tu faisais ça avant... d'être comme ça ?_

_**Ouais.**_

_T'avais le droit ?_

_**Oui et non. J'habitais ici, mais j'étais pas vraiment autorisé à pénétrer dans le jardin.**_

_Sérieux ?! Tes parents habitent ici ? J'aimerais bien voir à quoi ils ressemblent..._

_**Depuis quand ça t'intéresse, ce genre de choses ? Crois-moi, c'est pas intéressant...**_

_Du coup, t'es un gosse de riches, non ?! Tu donnes un peu cette impression …_

_**Comment ça ?**_

_Tu as des manières un peu distinguées, un peu précieuses, quoi._

_**Ah. Et ça te suffit à savoir qui je suis, c'est ça ?**_

_C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Arrête de prendre la mouche comme ça !_

_**J'te retiens pas ici, si t'es pas content ! T'as aucun droit de me juger !**_

_Je t'ai jamais jugé, sombre crétin !_

Le vert, irrité, se leva et, sans un mot, partit. Il quitta le paisible jardin pour se retrouver dans un bruyant centre-ville. Là-bas, il fit trois fois le tour d'un rond-point sans s'en rendre compte, entra dans une boutique de lingerie féminine pour en ressortir aussitôt et se perdit dans les ruelles les plus sombres. Et c'est dans ce genre d'endroits qu'on trouvait fréquemment des bars. C'est en voyant deux alcoolos sortir en titubant que Zoro regretta son état actuel de « fantôme ».

* * *

><p><em>Moi aussi, je veux boire.<em>

C'est cette pensée en tête qu'il entra dans une des boîtes pour profiter au moins de l'ambiance. De toute façon, la nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps, il lui serait encore plus difficile de retrouver le chemin de l'hôpital ( d'autant qu'en temps normal, ça lui était déjà impossible - -'). Il resta debout contre un des murs, n'ayant aucune envie que quelqu'un lui passe au travers, en s'asseyant sur une chaise qu'il pensait libre. Même si cela ne lui faisait rien physiquement, ça restait tout de même extrêmement désagréable.

Il soupirait d'un air las dans son coin. C'était triste de ne pas être « vivant ». Imaginez, ne plus manger, ne plus boire, ne plus toucher, ne plus communiquer... Enfin, bref, ne plus avoir ce qui fait de vous un être humain. Ce n'est que lorsque nous avons goûté aux plaisirs de la bonne compagnie que nous connaissons l'amertume de la solitude. Être dans un autre monde que les autres, voir sans être vu, il y avait de quoi devenir fou. Même à Zoro, cette solitude, cet isolement lui fit peur. Oui, même lui, ça lui faisait peur. Et puis, il se rappela la raison pour laquelle il était là... Le blondin... Cet abruti. Qui s'énervait trop facilement, trop vite. Qu'y avait-il de mal à poser des questions, à vouloir savoir ? C'était hum... Oui, mais... Cela faisait 7 mois que... le sourcil roulé n'était plus « vivant », à proprement parler. Presque 7 mois sans... Rien. Le vide s'était étendu devant lui et il ne pouvait en réchapper. Il avait dû souhaiter désespérément que son corps lâche prise, mourir pour échapper à ce néant. Zoro se dit que, dans son malheur, il avait eu de la chance. Il avait la chance de pouvoir communiquer avec quelqu'un et il s'en était éloigné, volontairement, dans un élan de colère et de fierté inutile. Zoro se redressa et cherche des yeux la sortie. Il fallait qu'il le retrouve, qu'il le refasse de nouveau rire et faire briller ses yeux il fallait qu'il lui rende son humanité.

Zoro, miraculeusement, réussit à sortir du club ( bon, ce fut au bout d'une bonne heure, mais bon... - -') L'avantage d'être un « fantôme », c'est que rien ne peut vous gêner sur votre passage. ( Et là, vous allez me dire : « Mais pourquoi il s'est emmerdé à chercher la sortie alors, au lieu de traverser le mur ?! » Bah oui, mais c'est Zoro, hein...)

D'ailleurs, tant qu'on en parle, Zoro s'est encore paumé. Actuellement, il se trouve dans un zoo ( rotatif... Un Zoro tatif... Badoum boum tiiisssh ! Vous l'attendiez pas, celle-là, hein ?! )

Il se demanda un instant s'il n'était pas déjà passé par là, avant de tomber sur une scène des plus choquantes : des hommes, qui devaient sûrement être les gardiens à en juger par leur tenue, maltraitaient un petit animal. Zoro s'approcha pour voir de quel sorte de bête il s'agissait. C'était un petit renne, mais vraiment très petit avec un nez bleu, chose très bizarre pour cet animal. Cependant, il était sale et très maigre, et ces sales brutes le battaient sans l'ombre d'un remords.

- Sale bête ! Déjà pas foutu d'être comme les autres ! Faut qu'on t'y prenne à voler à manger !

- Tu ferais mieux de crever ! Une abomination comme toi ne mérite pas de vivre !

Zoro fut révulsé par leur comportement Comment peut-on décider de la vie d'un être vivant sur le seul fait qu'il est différent, que ce soit physiquement et mentalement ?! Cette pauvre bête était probablement affamée. S'il avait pu, le vert leur aurait cassé la gueule, les aurait roué de coups comme ils le faisaient sur ce petit renne. Il entendit les faibles plaintes de l'animal. Si ça continuait, il n'en aurait plus pour longtemps. Zoro prit alors une branche qui traînait par terre et le balança sur un des gardiens.

- Aïe !

- Qu'est-ce qu...

Mais lorsque les deux brutes se retournèrent, ils ne virent rien, le zoo était vide.

- C'est sûrement une branche qui s'est décrochée d'un arbre...

- Ouais. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait de ce... ? Où est-il ?!

Le petit renne au nez bleu qui se trouvait à leurs pieds, il y avait peine 2 minutes, avait disparu.

- Il s'est échappé !

- Dans son état ?

- Comment tu veux qu'il soit parti autrement ?!

- Retrouvons-le ! Il peut pas être bien loin !

Les deux malfaiteurs se mirent alors à rechercher la petite bête. Mais ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'est qu'elle se trouvait déjà à l'extérieur du zoo, et qu'elle n'était pas partie d'elle-même.

* * *

><p>Après s'être caché dans une ruelle sombre à l'abri des regards, Zoro déposa le petit animal sur le sol. Le pauvre tremblait.<p>

_Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas de quoi te donner à manger._

La petite bête émit un faible gémissement avant de s'écrouler sur le sol.

_Oh, réveille-toi ! Allez, la bestiole ! Faut t'accrocher !_

Lorsqu'il la reprit dans ses bras, il constata qu'il ne savait pas comment prendre le pouls de l'animal. Il ne pouvait pas sentir sa chaleur. Il ignorait si elle était vivante ou pas. Cependant, lorsqu'il vit son petit corps se soulever, il fut soulagé le petit renne était encore vivant, quoique dans un état critique. Il fallait le nourrir et le panser. Mais Zoro n'avait rien de tel sur lui.

_Le blondin ! Il faut que je le retrouve !_

Il se redressa alors, l'animal toujours dans les bras, et se mit à courir. Néanmoins, il oublia son état et ne se rendit pas compte qu'un renne amoché qui semblait flotter dans les airs, ça ne manquait pas d'attirer les regards.

- Maman, regarde ! Un renne du Père Noël !

- Kyaaaaaah !

- Oh, mon Dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

- C'est quoi, ce délire ?!

Tout s'enchaîna dans un brouhaha incompréhensible et des regards paniqués, ainsi que quelques évanouissements. Zoro, se rendant compte de sa bêtise, s'enfuit alors en courant, laissant les gens stupéfaits sur place. Il se cacha à nouveau dans une petite ruelle, après s'être assuré, cette fois, que personne ne l'avait vu.

Il se sentit... Con. Il avait gaffé et ne retrouvait pas le chemin du restaurant « Baratie ». Il serra l'animal contre lui, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas lui transmettre de chaleur. Il se sentait vraiment, mais vraiment, con.

_Je suis vraiment un idiot ! Je suis même pas capable de sauver ce renne ! Je suis encore trop faible !_

Il frappa le sol de ses poings, alors que ça ne lui ferait rien. Il voulait ressentir quelque chose ! Quelque chose de physique qui surpasserait ce sentiment d'impuissance qu'il éprouvait. Il rageait.

Il resta plusieurs heures ainsi, prostré, frappant désespérément le sol.

_Je... Merde !_

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à donner un coup encore plus puissant que les autres, sa main fut retenue. Il se retourna alors, stupéfait.

_Qu... Quoi ?!_

_**Abruti !**_

Devant lui se trouvait Sanji, les mains dans les poches et l'air furieux.

_**A quoi tu pensais, hein ?!**_

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! Comment tu m'as... ?!_

_**Les infos. Faut dire... Un renne qui vole dans les airs, ça passe pas du tout inaperçu ! J'étais sûr que c'était toi qui était derrière ça !**_

_Oui, mais pourquoi... ?_

_**Pourquoi je suis venu ? Parce que ça fait des plombes que je te cherche ! Ton histoire comme quoi tu n'as pas le sens de l'orientation, c'était pas du pipeau ! Alors, je m'inquiétais ! Bon, je te pensais en Amérique mais... **_

…

_**Donne-le moi !**_

_Hein ?_

_**Donne-moi ce renne !**_

Le vert tendit l'animal tremblant au blond qui l'installa confortablement dans le coin de son bras.

_Aide-le !_

_**C'est ce que je vais faire ! Alors, maintenant, ferme-la et donne-moi la main !**_

_Hein ?! Pourquoi ?! Ça va pas, non ?!_

_**J'ai pas envie de devoir te rechercher partout dans la ville ! J'ai un renne à soigner ! Pas besoin d'un boulet en plus ! Maintenant, tu me donnes ta foutue main, ou je te laisse ici, comme le pauvre con que tu es !**_

_Je t'emmerde, sale blondin !_

_**Moi aussi !**_

Cependant, Sanji tendit la main et Zoro, après quelques hésitations, la prit. Sanji la serra alors fermement et l'emmena au restaurant, tout en suivant un itinéraire que personne ne suivait.

* * *

><p>Au bout de quelques heures, ils arrivèrent devant l'enseigne « Baratie ».<p>

_Sanji ?_

_**Hm ?**_

_C'est bon, tu peux me lâcher maintenant._

_**Ah... Oui.**_

Le blond desserra son étreinte sans pour autant le lâcher, Zoro se dégagea alors de lui-même. Il désigna ensuite le renne du regard.

_Tu peux le soigner, tu crois ?_

_**Oui, j'ai quelques bases. Attends ici, je vais chercher ce qu'il faut.**_

_Ok._

Sanji lui confia le petite bête et amorça son départ mais se retourna avant d'entrer dans le château.

_**Et tu ne bouges pas, hein ?!**_

_Tu me prends pour quoi, exactement ?!_

_**Pour une algue sans aucun sens de l'orientation.**_

Puis, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, Sanji disparut.

_Tsssk... Crétin._

Il attendit à peine quelques minutes, surveillant la respiration toujours saccadée de l'animal.

_**Viens, suis-moi. On va dans le jardin.**_

Zoro se releva sans rien dire. Il était étonné par la vitesse avec laquelle avait procédé le sourcil roulé. Une fois le renne installé sur une couverture, le blond prit un coton qu'il imbiba d'alcool et l'appliqua sur le blessé qui frissonna légèrement. Après avoir entièrement lavé ses blessures, Sanji mit des bandages sur ses plaies. Il sortit un biberon rempli de lait et le présenta à la bouche du renne, dont le nez frétilla avant que sa bouche ne prenne le capuchon. Il avala goulûment le liquide, encore pas tout à fait conscient. Une fois le biberon vide, l'animal sombra dans l'inconscience, sauf que cette fois-ci, il dormait paisiblement. Sanji le couva du regard un moment, attendri. Puis, il fixa Zoro qui attendait assis sur le côté, l'air un peu inquiet. Il s'approcha alors doucement du vert.

_**Félicitations ! C'est un garçon !**_

_Hein ?! Quoi ?! Et alors ?!_

_**Rien. Tu ressemblais juste à un père dont le bébé va bientôt naître.**_

_Hmf ! Si c'était le cas, toi, tu serais la maman, c'est ça ? _

…

_Je t'ai vu t'en occuper. Tu es plutôt … Doué, on va dire._

_**C'était pas bien compliqué non plus.**_

_Alors, qu'est-ce qui va se passer pour lui, ensuite ?_

_**Eh bien, si j'étais médecin, je dirais que son état est stable mais qu'il faudra bien le nourrir.**_

_Ah..._

_**Tu l'as recueilli où ? T'as pas pu le trouver comme ça dans la rue. Ne me dis pas que tu t'es paumé en forêt ?!**_

_Tu vas me lâcher avec ça, oui ?! Il était dans un zoo, mais les gens qui y travaillaient étaient en train de le passer à tabac. J'pouvais pas rester sans rien faire !_

_**Oh, mais c'est que la grosse brute a un cœur, dites-moi...**_

_C'est ça, moque-toi !_

… _**C'est ignoble de faire ça à un être qui ne peut même pas se défendre...**_

_Ouais._

_**Dis... ?**_

_Quoi ?!_

Sanji se pencha vers le vert.

_**Comment tu vas l'appeler ?**_

_J'en sais rien du tout, moi ! Pourquoi il devrait avoir un prénom, d'abord ?!_

_**Voilà des paroles bien irresponsables pour un jeune papa !**_

_Je l'ai sauvé de ces grosses brutes ! Ça veut pas dire que je dois constamment veiller sur lui !_

Sanji plaqua sa main sur l'arbre sur lequel Zoro s'était appuyé et le regardait maintenant très sérieusement.

_**Bien sûr que si ! Tu l'as sauvé, mais maintenant, c'est à toi d'en assumer la responsabilité ! Ce serait trop cruel de l'abandonner, alors qu'il a enfin trouvé quelqu'un sur qui compter. Dans ce cas, il valait mieux le laisser là où il était, il n'aurait pas vu son espoir se réveiller pour se briser tout aussi atrocement. Personne ne mérite d'être abandonné comme ça. On a tous le droit d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter et se reposer.**_

…

…

_Chopper..._

_**Quoi ?**_

_J'ai décidé. Il s'appellera Chopper._

_**Hein ? Mais... C'est nul ! Pourquoi ?**_

_J'en sais rien, parce que ça fait comme les chopes à bière ?_

_**Tu... Tu es sérieux ?!**_

_Bah ouais._

_**Mais... Ça va pas, non ?! Pauvre bête !**_

_Oh, ça va ! Je lui ai donné un prénom, comme prévu !_

_**Mais c'est pas un prénom, ça ! T'es d'accord avec moi ?!**_

_J'en ai rien à faire ! J'aime bien !_

_**Appelons-le plutôt Tony.**_

_Pourquoi ?! C'est à moi de choisir son prénom, pas à toi !_

_**Mais tu n'as aucun goût !**_

_Et Tony, alors ?! C'est pas un nom de p'tit bourge, ça ?!_

_**Mais tu vas arrêter avec ça, merde ?!**_

_Non !_

_**Si !**_

_Non !_

_**Si !**_

_Non !_

_**Je vais t'éclater la gueule !**_

_Eh bah, vas-y ! Viens, j'te prends quand tu veux !_ ( Non, c'est pas intentionnel du touuuuuut ! ;-) )

Et... Ils se battirent. A coups de poings et à coups de pieds. De toute façon, ils pouvaient se permettre n'importe quel coup puisqu'ils ne ressentaient pas la douleur, ni la fatigue d'ailleurs. Le « combat » dura plus de deux heures. Ce qui y mit fin, c'est le petit renne qui s'était éveillé et tentait de marcher.

_Chopper !_

_**Tony !**_

Ils lâchèrent tous les deux un « grrrrr » assez explicite avant de reporter leur attention sur la petite bête. Celle-ci peinait à esquisser ne serait-ce qu'un pas, sans trébucher. Lorsque Sanji s'approcha doucement de lui, l'animal se recula et se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

_**Doucement... Doucement... Tout va bien.**_

En disant cela, le blond s'avançait lentement pour ne pas le brusquer. Le vert, quant à lui, ne bougea pas. La délicatesse et lui, ça faisait trois. Une fois arrivé près de la bête tremblante, Sanji le caressa du bout des doigts et de son autre main prit du foin qu'il avait pris soin d'apporter avant. Il le tendit au renne dont le petit nez bleu frétilla avant que ses yeux ne le regardent d'un air effrayé et curieux. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes d'hésitation, l'animal consentit à mordre dans la nourriture offerte. Une fois la poignée de paille terminée, Sanji ramena la totalité de ce qu'il avait pris et le déposa devant le renne qui s'en donna à cœur joie. Le blond s'éloigna, avec toujours le même regard attendri.

_Tu aimes les animaux ?_

_**Pas vraiment, non. Sinon, je n'aurais pas voulu être cuisinier.**_

_C'est marrant, je pensais que tu voulais être médecin._

_**Surtout pas. J'en aurai assez de côtoyer la maladie et la mort tous les jours.**_

_Tu parles de ça, comme si c'était une habitude..._

_**Ça l'est... En quelque sorte.**_

_Ah..._

_**Tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi ?**_

_J'ai bien compris l'autre jour. Je n'ai pas envie de m'en prendre encore dans la gueule._

_**Hm... T'es bien respectueux, pour une grosse brute !**_

_Et c'est pas moi qui doit être vexé, là, sérieux ?!_

…

… _Quoi ?_

Sanji regardait dans le vide, comme perdu.

_**Je suis... **_

…_?_

_**…**_

… _Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_**Rien.**_

_Ok..._

_**Dis, Marimo... ?**_

_Ne m'appelle pas comme ç... !_

_**Pourquoi est-ce que tu recherches la force ?!**_

_Hein ?_

_**Pourquoi tu veux être fort ?!**_

_C'est personnel ! Ça ne te regarde pas !_

_**Nous y voilà...**_

Sanji soupira faussement. Il s'assit, regardant vaguement le ciel. Zoro en fit de même, sauf qu'il garda le regard fixé sur le sol.

_**J'ai envie d'une clope...**_

_Et moi d'alcool..._

_**Alcoolique...**_

_Toxico..._

… _**C'est une fille, c'est ça ?!**_

_Hein ? De quoi ?!_

_**C'est à cause d'une fille, n'est-ce pas ?! Ta recherche obstinée de la force ?!**_

_Pourquoi ça serait ça ?!_

_**Il y a toujours une fille... Laisse-moi deviner, elle t'a largué pour quelqu'un de plus fort que toi ? Et tu t'en es pas remis ?!**_

_Alors, là, t'as tout faux !_

_**Ouais, c'est ça. A d'autres...**_

_Je te dis que c'est pas ça ! C'est effectivement bien à cause d'une fille mais..._

_**Mais ?**_

_Elle ne m'a pas largué, parce que, de une, c'était mon amie d'enfance et de deux, parce qu'elle est morte !_

_**Ah... Pourquoi ?**_

_Comment peux-tu p... ?! Je vois que ça te touche pas particulièrement que je te parle de la mort d'une petite fille de 11 ans._

_**Pas vraiment, en effet... Des horreurs comme ça, il en arrive tous les jours...**_

_Je... Et si je te disais que c'est de ma faute si elle est morte ?_

_**Qu'est-ce que t'as fait encore comme connerie ?!**_

_Mais... Tu es con ou tu le fais exprès, ma parole ?!_

_**Parle. Je te jugerai après. **_

_Tu te prends pour qui ?! Je vais pas te dévoiler mon passé comme ça !_

_**En effet. C'est vrai que si t'as des choses à cacher...**_

Sanji se rapprocha de Zoro et mit ses mains de chaque côté de son visage.

_Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!_

_**Chut !**_

Et le blond posa son front sur celui de son vis-à-vis.

* * *

><p><span>FLASH-BACK<span>

- Kuina! Attends !

- Quoi, Zoro ?! J'ai pas besoin de toi !

Le petit Zoro, âgé de 11 ans, courrait après une fille de son âge aux courts cheveux noirs. Ils étaient devant la grille du collège Merry.

- T'es pas obligée d'y aller !

- Ils m'ont provoquée ! Ils m'ont foutu la honte devant toute la classe !

- Je sais, mais...

- Tais-toi ! J'irai, un point, c'est tout !

L'image du jour se couchant laissa place à une ruelle plongée dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

- Alors, finalement, t'es venue !

- Ouais, je suis pas une lâche comme vous !

- On va te faire ravaler tes paroles, sale morveuse !

Ils étaient trois, sûrement des troisièmes, vu leur taille. L'un d'eux se précipita sur la petite fille qui évita son poing avant de lui enfoncer le sien dans l'estomac. Il s'écroula, sous le choc et la surprise.

- Pas mal, pour une gamine ! Mais c'est fini ! Tu as eu l'avantage de la surprise, c'est tout !

Et les deux collégiens restants attaquèrent d'un front. Mais Kuina ne sembla pas déstabiliser pour autant, elle paraît les coups avec une grâce et une aisance naturelle. Cependant, elle était tellement concentrée à se défendre qu'elle en avait oublié le troisième. Alors que ce dernier allait la frapper par derrière, un éclair vert se jeta sur lui et le fit tomber.

- Zoro ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!

- Bah, je suis venu t'aider, qu'est-ce que tu cr... ?

- Zoro ! Attention !

L'homme qu'avait renversé Zoro s'était saisi d'une matraque et s'apprêtait à frapper le petit garçon. Aussi fut-il surpris lorsque son arme frappa, non pas une tête aux cheveux verts, mais une tête aux cheveux noirs. Kuina s'était interposé. Elle s'écroula sur le sol, dans un bruit sec.

Celui qui avait frappé se recula en hurlant et les trois comparses prirent la fuite.

- Kuina ?

- …

- Kuina ?

- …

- Allez, je rigole pas ! Réveille-toi, Kuina !

Seul le silence lui répondit.

- Ah... Kuina ! Kuina ! KUINAAAAA !

Zoro était en train de secouer le corps à présent inerte de la petite fille. Ses cris alertèrent les voisins qui virent la scène et appelèrent la police et les ambulances. Tout se brouilla dans une cacophonie de cris, de bruits et de lumières.

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

* * *

><p><em>Aaah...<em>

**_…_**

_Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?!_

… _**Tu crois que c'est ta faute, c'est ça ?**_

_Qu... ?!_

Zoro empoigna Sanji par le col de son T-shirt.

_Comment t'as fait ?! Dis-le moi, connard ! _

Pour toute réponse, le blond lui décocha un coup de poing en pleine tête. Zoro se recula mais ne lâcha pas le bout de tissu.

_Pourquoi … ? Comment t'as pu... ?! C'est ma vie, ne t'en mêle pas !_

_**Oh non, ce n'est plus ta vie, maintenant ! Comme pour ce renne, sa vie ne lui appartient plus.**_

_Ne me compare pas à un animal !_

_**Pauvre petit... Tu crois pouvoir tous les sauver ? Voici une vision bien naïve digne d'un enfant ! Dans le fond, tu es toujours ce gamin faible et désespéré qui pleurait dans la ruelle...**_

_Ferme-la !_

_**C'est moi qui t'ai sauvé. A partir de cet instant, considère que tu ne peux plus compter que sur moi.**_

Sanji leva sa main et la glissa sur la joue du vert choqué.

_**Tu recherches la force, mais ce que tu veux au fond de toi, c'est qu'on te protège...**_

_Je ne suis pas aussi faible._

_**Bien sûr. Tu es déterminé. Musclé. Mais... Dis-moi, pourquoi rien ne se reflète dans ton regard ?**_

_Hein ?_

_**Qui veux-tu protéger ?**_

… _Mes amis._

_**Pourquoi ?!**_

_Parce que je ne veux pas qu'ils souffrent !_

_**C'est bien, tu es un très bon ami. Mais leur évites-tu cette souffrance en ce moment ?! Que peux-tu faire, à présent ? Crois-tu que tu pourras toujours les sauver ? Crois-tu que c'est bon de les rendre dépendants de toi ? Ne penses-tu pas que c'est toi, l'origine de leur souffrance ?**_

… _Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?! Ça t'amuse, c'est ça ?! Ça t'amuse de t'amuser avec ma vie ?!_

_**J'essaie juste de te faire voir la réalité en face. Peut-être que simplement, ton amie devait mourir. Peu importe que tu aies été là ou pas, c'était inéluctable. Et même maintenant, tu n'aurais pas pu la sauver.**_

_Tu essaies de me dire que tout ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à maintenant était inutile ?_

_**Non... Tout ce que tu as pu faire dans ta vie t'amène à la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves maintenant. Peut-être étais-tu destiné à me rencontrer ?**_

_Tu te prends pour qui ? Un ange descendu du ciel ?_

_**Pas vraim...**_

_Tu te crois supérieur à moi, parce que tu connais mon passé ?! Mais on peut être deux à jouer à ce jeu-là !_

_**Qu'est-ce qu... ?**_

Zoro mit sa main libre derrière la tête du blond pour coller son front au sien. Mais celui-ci comprit son intention et se débattit. Il fit un croche-pieds au vert qui tomba sur lui, l'écrasant de son poids.

_**Non ! Lâche-moi !**_

Sanji se débattait comme un beau diable, remuant des pieds et des mains pour se défaire de l'emprise du plus grand. Mais celui-ci était beaucoup plus fort.

_**Non ! Putain ! Lâche-moi, connard !**_

Le vert réussit à l'immobiliser et à maintenir sa tête. Il vit les yeux suppliants du blond mais n'en eut cure, il voulait sa revanche. Il colla alors son front sur celui du sourcil roulé.

* * *

><p><span>FLASH-BACK<span>

- Je suis désolé.

Sanji, adolescent de 14 ans, regardait vaguement le sol. A côté de lui, un homme avec une grande moustache coiffée en deux tresses, se levait avec violence. Son père adoptif.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Une tumeur au cerveau ?! C'est n'importe quoi ! Si c'est une question d'argent, il n'y a pas de problème ! Je paierai le prix qu'il faudra ! Il doit bien être possible de le sauver !

- …

- Sauvez-le, je vous en prie !

- Je suis vraiment désolé...

- Non, c'est pas possible.

L'homme s'écroula à terre tandis que Sanji restait prostré là. C'est sur cette image qu'une salle de classe apparut. Sanji était assis sur une des tables, l'air très pâle.

- Sanji ?

- Oui... ?

- Ca va ? Si tu te sens fatigué, tu peux rentrer chez toi, on comprendra...

- C'est bon, je peux rester...

- Mais...

- Pourquoi tout le monde veut m'écarter de la classe ?! Je ne suis pas contagieux ! J'ai pas besoin de votre pitié !

Sanji se leva, prit son sac et sortit de la classe en claquant bien la porte au passage. Il se retenait de pleurer tandis qu'il courrait dans les couloirs. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui. Cependant, lorsqu'il prit la direction du chemin pour rentrer chez lui, il bifurqua et arriva directement dans le jardin. Son jardin. Qui abondait de fruits et de fleurs dont il avait très soigneusement pris soin. Il vérifia leur état, les arrosa, sema de nouvelles graines et rangea ensuite tout le matériel. Il se rendit ensuite vers son lieu préféré : la mare au grand saule pleureur. Dans cet espace, il se sentait bien, hors du temps, loin des gens et de leurs regards, il se sentait libre, il n'était plus malade. Après tout, la complexité du malade, c'était de de vouloir à la fois être différent et comme tout le monde. C'est de vouloir sourire et pleurer dans la même seconde. C'est vouloir être malheureux, mais heureux. Au fond, la complexité du malade, c'est avoir le droit de se plaindre, sans jamais vraiment renoncer au bonheur.

Il respira l'air pur, apaisé. Hélas, ce petit plaisir ne durait jamais bien longtemps. Il devait rentrer. Il reprit donc la route qu'il connaissait à présent par cœur. Lorsqu'il poussa avec difficulté la lourde porte d'ivoire, il tomba sur un décor qu'il connaissait bien. Un décor luxueux mais jonché de débris, en particulier sur le sol, s'étalaient de nombreux bris de verre. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour y retrouver son père adoptif affalé lamentablement contre une des tables. Sanji passa par-dessus les longues jambes de l'homme ivre et ouvrit le frigo. Il prit quelques aliments qui semblaient appétissants malgré l'environnement. Il alluma la cuisinière pour faire bouillir de l'eau et commença à couper les aliments. Il semblait habitué. Une heure plus tard, un plat succulent s'offrait à lui. Il s'en servit dans une assiette et dans une autre et la mit à la vue de son père. Il sortit de la pièce et montait les escaliers quand il entendit :

- Je suis désolé, Sanji.

- C'est pas grave.

- Je suis désolé. Mon fils, mon petit garçon... Je suis vraiment désolé.

- Je sais...

- Je m'excuse. Je suis vraiment trop nul...

- …

- Désolé ! Désolé... Sanji !

Sanji ne répondit plus alors que son père continuait à se répandre en excuses qui devenaient de moins en moins cohérentes. Il ferma la porte de sa chambre et le silence régna. Sanji se jeta sur le lit et mangea sans bruit. Le bazar et pourtant, en même temps, le vide s'étendaient autour de lui. Il s'endormit, quelque temps après. Ceci fut le quotidien de Sanji pendant 4 ans.

Avant qu'il ne s'écroule, sur la route de l'école. Cette dernière image s'effaça pour laisser place à un lieu blanc et froid, l'hôpital.

Sanji était seul dans sa chambre, de nombreuses perfusions sur le corps. Une infirmière entra mais le jeune homme n'y prêta pas vraiment d'attention.

- Oh, tu es encore tout seul ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est parce que c'est la semaine, tout le monde doit travailler.

Si seulement ça n'était que ça, si seulement ça n'était que la semaine. Mais ça faisait des semaines, peut-être même des mois que plus personne ne venait. Ses amis, son père adoptif... Tous... Plus personne.

- Vous êtes toujours décidé à vous faire opérer ? Vous savez qu'il y a de nombreux risques...

- Oui.

- Je vois...

L'infirmière sortit après avoir fait ce qu'elle avait à faire, l'ambiance de cette chambre mettrait n'importe qui mal à l'aise. Demain, Sanji se ferait opérer.

Tout se brouilla à nouveau. Le blond était allongé dans son lit d'hôpital, les yeux clos, le teint toujours aussi pâle.

- Pourquoi il ne réveille pas ?! Vous m'aviez dit que l'opération s'était bien passé !

- Je suis désolé. Il y a eu apparemment eu des complications et je ne peux pas vous cacher pas qu'il n'y a presque aucune chance pour qu'il se réveille. Plus il mettra de temps à se réveiller, moins il y aura de chance.

- Sanji ! Sanji !

« Désolé, mais je peux pas ! Je veux pas retourner dans ce corps si faible et douloureux. Ici, je me sens tellement bien, je ne ressens rien. La solitude n'est rien... »

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

* * *

><p>…<p>

_**…**_

…

_**Hé, attends ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Je t'interdis d'y aller, connard !**_

Zoro était en train de se diriger vers le restaurant.

_Tu m'en empêcheras pas !_

_**Salopard !**_

Sanji tenta de l'empêcher de se rendre dans le château mais le vert était beaucoup trop rapide pour lui et il passa à travers le mur pour arriver dans un sombre salon. Il n'y voyait cure mais suivit la seule faible lumière qui émanait d'une autre pièce. Il connaissait cet endroit et cette fois-ci, c'était pas qu'une impression, c'était bien le lieu vu dans les souvenirs de Sanji. Lorsque Zoro déboucha sur la cuisine, il le vit. Il vit le « père » du blond affalé sur le sol, une bouteille à moitié vide posée à côté, les autres bouteilles qui jonchaient le sol étaient, elles, vides.

_Alors, c'était donc vrai ?_

Il sentit Sanji arriver derrière lui. Il ne le voyait pas mais pouvait percevoir son aura meurtrière mêlée de tristesse.

_C'était pas des rêves, bordel ! Tout est vrai ?!_

… _**Ne regarde pas...**_

_Sanj..._

_**JE T'AI DIT DE NE PLUS REGARDER ! CASSE-TOI, BORDEL !**_

Zoro, n'y tenant plus, attrapa de nouveau Sanji par le col de son T-shirt et le plaqua violemment contre le mur.

_Tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir, pauvre con ! Arrête de te considérer comme une victime ! Tu crois que ce que t'as vécu te donne le droit d'être supérieur ?! Non ! T'es qu'un minable ! Tu vas crever ! Comme tout le monde ! Tu n'es rien, Sanji ! Et c'est toi qui me parle de me protéger ?! Je ne confierai jamais ma vie à un abruti de ton genre ! Tu crois que tu peux décider comme ça de partir du jour au lendemain ?! Tu n'es qu'un lâche, de fuir cette douleur ! Ne me parle plus de destin ! C'est toi seul qui précipite ta fin ! La vie n'est pas triste, elle ne te rendra jamais malheureux. La vie est belle, tu sais, mais elle ne te sauvera pas de toi-même. Réagis, le soleil brille dehors. Il n'y a que dans ton cœur que l'obscurité domine encore._

_**La ferme...**_

_Non !_

_**Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! La ferme !**_

…

_**Ta gueule... TA GUEULE ! TA GUEULE ! TA GUEULE, PUTAIN DE MERDE !**_

Et Sanji le frappa au visage. Zoro se recula sous le choc, et le blond en profita pour lui administrer un autre coup au ventre. Le vert se prit le mur de plein fouet. Mais il ne tomba pas. Au contraire, il se dirigea de nouveau vers son adversaire et lui asséna un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Sanji allait s'écrouler sous le choc mais le plus costaud le maintint contre le mur par les épaules. Voyant que le sourcil roulé allait répliquer, il anticipa en lui décochant un coup de genou dans le ventre qui fit le plus mince se plier en deux. Mais, dans un élan de rage, Sanji entoura Zoro de ses bras et le poussa à travers le mur en face. Ils atterrirent dans ce qui semblait être le séjour, plongé dans l'obscurité.

Zoro voulut se libérer de l'étreinte du blond mais celui-ci n'en démordait pas.

_L... Lâche-moi, bordel !_

_**Tu peux crever ! **_

Zoro tentait tant bien que mal de le frapper mais Sanji ne desserra pas son étreinte, au contraire, il l'accentua. Puis, Zoro finit par réussir à se libérer en écartant les bras avec force. Il se retourna et s'appuya de tout son poids contre lui. Le blond était bloqué.

_**Connard...**_

_Je sais._

Et Zoro le... L'embrassa. Ce n'était pas un baiser doux mais il n'était pas aussi violent qu'escompté. Il semblait plutôt désespéré. Sanji ne sut pas vraiment que faire. Il ressentait toute la rage, la pitié et le désespoir de son bourreau. Il le ressentait au plus profond de lui-même. C'était comme si leurs sentiments se mélangeaient. Sanji répondit alors au baiser avec toute la douleur et la haine qu'il put. Leurs mains se mêlèrent et l'échange se fit plus langoureux. Chacun cherchait à déverser sa peine en l'autre. Zoro saisit Sanji et le plaqua sans douceur sur la table sans qu'il ne proteste. Il n'y a aucun amour là-dedans. Aucune passion : juste du sexe. Le sexe pur et dur, à l'état brut, celui qui n'est motivé que par la recherche de plaisir et la haine. Parce qu'ils se haïssent, c'est sûr. Cette flamme qui brûle dans leurs yeux est brûlante de rage. Intimidante et non attirante. La chaleur qui se dégage de leurs corps n'est pas rassurante. Leur étreinte est gênante, interdite. Comme animée par la colère qu'ils ressentent contre l'autre. Leur union n'est que le fruit de la frustration. Ces deux-là, c'est une aberration, c'est illogique. C'est bon et c'est douloureux. C'est dégoûtant et c'est répugnant. Ils en veulent encore. Ils couchèrent ensemble sans échanger une seule parole.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FIN DU PREMIER CHAPITRE<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Voilà comment arrêter l'histoire à un moment crucial.<em>

_Comment vont-il réagir ? Vont-ils se réveiller un jour ?_

_Que va-t-il advenir d'eux ?_

_La suite au prochain chapitre._


	2. The Beginning of the End

_**Disclaimer : Zoro et Sanji ne m'appartiennent TOUJOURS pas. Et ils s'appartiennent TOUJOURS l'un à l'autre, TOUJOURS pigé ?**_

* * *

><p><em>A tous les courageux qui s'apprêtent à lire ce chapitre 2, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :-)<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>WHEN THE END WILL COME<strong>_

Chapitre 2 : The Beginning of the End

* * *

><p>Les heures suivant l'acte, le silence régna. Les deux amants d'une nuit fixaient le plafond, refusant obstinément de se regarder. Pour le peu qu'ils voyaient. Puis, Sanji se leva sans difficulté et ouvrit le rideau. Son « père » ne s'en rendrait sûrement pas compte. La lumière envahit la pièce et aveugla Zoro. Il plissa les yeux pour voir Sanji s'habiller, partir, puis revenir quelques minutes plus tard, les bras chargés, et finir par lui désigner le jardin de la tête. Zoro comprit et se rhabilla lui aussi avant de rejoindre le blond déjà sorti. Et ils allèrent jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait le petit renne. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé et fut plutôt content, quoi qu'encore légèrement craintif, de les revoir. Il accepta la nourriture et l'eau offertes et se laissa soigner gentiment par Sanji. Zoro restait en arrière comme toujours. Cependant, lorsque le blond reprit tout ce qu'il avait pris dans le restaurant, il fit tomber le sparadrap. Lui et le vert se penchèrent tous les deux en même temps pour le ramasser. Leurs mains se touchèrent et Sanji se recula brusquement.<p>

_**Ne me touche pas !**_

…

_**Je vais te ramener à l'hôpital après.**_

_Ok._

Et Sanji repartit ranger tout ce qu'il portait. Pendant ce temps, Zoro s'assit contre un arbre. Il rêvassa vaguement avant de sentir une chaleur humide sur sa main. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit que c'était Chopper qui lui léchait la main. Il caressa alors la tête de l'animal, comme pour lui dire « au revoir ». Puis, Sanji revint. Et les deux amants se mirent en route sur la route. Le trajet fut horriblement silencieux, même le fait que Zoro se perdit encore, ne fit pas se détendre l'atmosphère.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, Sanji guida le vert jusqu'à sa chambre avant de le quitter sur le seuil. Zoro ne fit rien pour le retenir, il le regarda simplement partir. Au moment où il entra dans sa chambre, une profonde lassitude l'envahit. Le voilà revenu à son point de départ.

Il ne quitta pas sa chambre pendant plusieurs jours, peut-être des semaines. Il voyait passer et repasser ses amis mais, honnêtement, il s'en foutait. Il ne savait plus quoi faire et, pour couronner le tout, il ne pensait plus qu'à un certain blond. Il croit qu'il se déteste, quelque part. Il s'énervait tellement qu'il tournait en rond autour de son propre corps. Il aurait bien voulu retourner au jardin du « Baratie » mais son sens de l'orientation et oui, sa putain de fierté, l'en empêchaient.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Je ressens comme un manque, un vide au fond de moi. Mon estomac se serre à chaque fois que je pense à toi. Je repense à notre moment plein de désirs, de plaisirs, et d'amour. Je repense à toi, à moi, à nous. Sais-tu au moins à quel point je t'aime? ... Je serais prêt à tout pour toi, tu vois? Même à te perdre.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>RAAAAH !<em>

Zoro frappa son propre corps. C'était stupide. Mais il devait cogner. Seulement, une chose étrange se produisit. Au lieu de traverser son corps, il réussit à l'atteindre.

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!_

Il voulut regarder sa main mais celle-ci avait disparu. Et le reste suivait progressivement. Il voyait son autre main devenir de plus en plus transparente, jusqu'à ne plus la voir. Il ferma les yeux un instant et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il vit le plafond. Il tenta à nouveau de regarder ses mains et elles étaient bien là, Zoro fut soulagé et soudain, se rendit compte qu'il avait... mal. Il se redressa, il ne rappelait pas s'être allongé et vit qu'il se trouvait dans le lit. Il ignora l'infirmière qui entra dans la chambre. Après tout, elle ne le verrait p...

- Oh mon Dieu, il s'est réveillé ! S'écria-t-elle.

- Hein ? Dit-il simplement.

Elle se précipita dans le couloir et cria :

- Docteur ! Venez voir ! Le patient de la chambre 333 s'est réveillé.

- J'arrive tout de suite, répondit une voix étouffée.

- … ?

L'infirmière et le médecin entrèrent en trombe dans la chambre de Zoro.

- C'est incroyable...

- Vous me voyez ?!

- Oui, bien sûr. Drôle de question !

- Serrez-moi la main !

- Quoi ?

- Serrez-moi la main, bordel ! VOUS ETES CONS OU QUOI ?!

- Euuuh... D'accord.

Mais au moment où leurs mains allaient se toucher, un hurlement de joie se fit entendre :

- ZOROOOOOOOO !

Et son ami d'enfance lui sauta dans les bras.

- Luffy ?

- Zoro ! Espèce d'abruti ! Ça va pas de dormir aussi longtemps ?! Tu nous as foutu la peur de notre vie !

Zoro mit sa main dans les cheveux du brun et les ébouriffa d'un geste fraternel.

- C'est bon, je suis de retour.

- Et ne te paume plus jamais ! De toute façon, même mort, tu n'aurais jamais pu trouver le chemin pour le paradis.

Le médecin se racla la gorge pour rappeler sa présence et Luffy s'éloigna, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

- Vous voulez toujours me serrer la main ?

- Non, c'est bon.

- Très bien. Vous rappelez-vous de ce qu'il vous est arrivé avant d'arriver ici ?

- Oui. Je faisais mon footing quand je me suis fait renverser par une voiture, c'est bien ça ?

- Exactement.

- Vous savez qui m'a renversé ?

- Non, malheureusement, mais l'enquête est toujours en cours.

- Ok, je vois.

- Avez-vous mal quelque part ? Vous devriez vous sentir un peu courbaturé mais c'est parce que votre corps n'a pas bougé depuis longtemps.

- Oui...

- Et pour votre œil, je suis désolé mais nous ne pouvons le remplacer.

- Ah, c'est pas grave. Je peux vivre sans.

- Content que vous le preniez ainsi. Bien, je vais devoir demander à votre ami de quitter la pièce pendant que ma subordonnée vous examine pour vérifier les éventuelles séquelles.

Luffy quitta la chambre en lançant un bruyant « A tout à l'heure ! ». Zoro lui fit un signe de la main avant de répondre aux questions posées par l'infirmière et de se laisser examiner. Suite à cela, il fut décidé qu'on le garderait encore une semaine en observation.

* * *

><p>Pendant cette période, Zoro put se lever, se promener dans l'hôpital ( et toujours ramené dans sa chambre par des infirmières qui se demandaient si son déplorable sens de l'orientation n'était pas une séquelle de l'accident). On dut également l'empêcher de faire des pompes.<p>

Mais surtout, durant tout ce temps, il n'était pas allé le voir. Non, il avait soigneusement évité de penser à lui. Ce fut une rencontre de circonstances, et même s'il espérait sincèrement que le blond réussisse à regagner son corps, il savait que ce dernier n'en avait pas la volonté. Ils étaient trop différents. Ils s'étaient rencontrés pour mieux diverger. Une page se tournait.

Les feuilles commençaient à tomber quand Zoro put enfin sortir de l'hôpital. Ses amis étant en cours, il quitta sa chambre seul, avec soulagement. Mais, comme toujours, au lieu de sortir du bâtiment en moins de cinq minutes comme toute personne normale aurait pu le faire, Zoro était perdu dans l'un des innombrables couloirs de l'hôpital. Alors qu'il allait s'adresser à un membre du personnel, il entendit quelque chose qui le figea sur place. Incertain, il s'approcha de la chambre d'où il avait perçu la phrase dévastatrice.

- Vous êtes sûrs de vous, Mr Blackleg ?

- Oui, docteur. Je souhaite débrancher mon fils, Sanji Blackleg.

Le cœur de Zoro rata un battement. C'était bien le père adoptif de Sanji qu'il apercevait à travers l'embrasure de la porte. C'était bien le père adoptif de Sanji qui venait d'annoncer la mise à mort du sourcil roulé. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

- VOUS POUVEZ PAS !

Zoro avait poussé violemment la porte et hurler inconsciemment.

- Quoi ? Qui êtes-vous ?!

- Monsieur Roronoa, je vous en prie, c'est un moment difficile.

- Toi, l'abruti de médecin, tu sors ! J'ai à parler avec ce type !

- Je ne peux pas...

T'ES SOURD OU QUOI ?! JE T'AI DIT DE SORTIR !

Tout en criant, Zoro avait empoigné le médecin par sa blouse et l'avait jeté dehors. Puis, il avait claqué la porte avant de la bloquer avec une chaise. Il se retourna et fit face à l'ivrogne.

- Vous pouvez pas tuer Sanji !

- Je ne comprends pas, vous le connaissez ?

- Oui, il m'a aidé...

- Écoutez, je ne sais pas ce qu...

- Comment pouvez-vous prendre une telle décision alors que vous êtes ivre ?! C'est une honte ! Vous allez tuer votre fils sous l'influence de l'alcool, vous vous rendez compte, bordel ?!

- Assez ! Mon fils a assez souffert ! Vous ne savez rien du tout ! Rien ! Il mérite qu'on le laisse se reposer en paix maintenant. Quant à moi, je dois expier mes crimes. Vous savez, je pense que Dieu me punit, j'ai peut-être tué un garçon qui avait le même âge que mon fils !

- Vous avez tué quelqu'un ? Et pourquoi ça devrait être à Sanji de subir votre culpabilité ?!

- J'ai... Renversé quelqu'un et je me suis enfui comme un lâche...

- Attendez... Où avez-vous renversé cette personne ?

- … En quoi ça vous int... ?

- Répondez !

- … Dans une campagne isolée. Il était en train de faire son jogging, i peu près un mois...

- …

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'était moi...

- Hein ?

- C'était moi. La personne que vous avez renversée, c'est moi.

- C'est... C'est vous ?

- Oui.

Zeff s'écroula à genoux.

- Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. Je vais payer pour mon erreur. Je sais que ça ne remplacera pas ma faute, mais...

- Taisez-vous ! Je suis vivant, moi ! La seule chose irréparable que vous puissiez faire, c'est de débrancher Sanji. C'est lui que vous allez tuer !

- Essayez de me comprendre... Je peux pas... Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attends... Je ne peux plus espérer...

Zoro s'écroula à terre à son tour.

- Je vous en prie... Ne le débranchez pas... Accordez-moi un délai. Accordez-lui un délai. Je vais le ramener !

- …

- Je vous en prie, Monsieur !

- … Aidez mon fils...

Zoro vit des larmes couler et s'écraser sur le sol. Il se redressa, un peu plus soulagé.

- Je vais le faire !

* * *

><p>Il quitta la chambre en trombe, bousculant au passage médecins et infirmiers qui se trouvaient là. Grâce à l'un d'eux, ils réussit à sortir de l'immeuble mais fut vite déconfit quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas où aller. Peu importe, il laissa son instinct le guider. Mal lui en prit. Au bout de plusieurs heures, il ne savait même plus où il était si ce n'était qu'il se trouvait dans un quartier mal famé. Il allait quitter cet endroit quand deux racailles à l'air peu rassurant tenant des barres de fer lui barrèrent la route. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour l'écrire, Zoro avait assommé l'un de ses agresseurs et était en train de tordre le bras de l'autre.<p>

- Désolé, mais j'ai pas trop le temps de jouer avec vous, tu piges ? Alors, maintenant, tu vas m'indiquer la route pour aller au restaurant « Baratie », ok ?!

- O... OK.

Zoro empoigna le malfrat par le col de son sweat et suivit la route qu'il lui indiqua. Grâce à cela, en moins d'une heure, il fut devant le bâtiment espéré. Il relâcha son guide qui s'enfuit alors et se mit à courir en direction du jardin. Bien évidemment, il ne vit pas le blond. Après tout, il était redevenu humain. Il vérifia tout de même s'il ne se trouvait pas quelque part dans le grand jardin ou dans le restaurant, mais aucune trace de lui. Il ne savait même pas s'il était là, il ne ressentait pas sa présence. Le désespoir commençait à s'immiscer en lui, quand il vit Chopper et surtout, à côté de lui, des bandages et des médicaments posés en pagaille. Le sourcil roulé était ici.

- SANJI !

Il avait crié sans s'en rendre compte et s'était précipité aux côtés du petit renne.

- Sanji ! Faut que tu reviennes ! Ton père va te débrancher !

Bien sûr, seul le silence lui répondit.

- Tu te moques de mourir comme ça ?! Alors que tu as encore la vie devant toi ?!

Le vert était perturbé et au bord de la panique. Peut-être n'était-il même pas là. Peut-être qu'il s'en fichait. Comment convaincre quelqu'un que l'on ne pouvait pas voir ?

- Stupide sourcil roulé ! Fuir cette douleur... Qui ne sera plus. Tu es guéri, non ?! Qu'est-ce qui t'effraie tant ?! Tu crois que mourir résoudra tous tes problèmes ?!

Que faire ?

- Je sais que ta vie n'a pas toujours été rose... Que tu as énormément souffert...

Que dire ?

- Qu'est-ce qui t'effraie ? La solitude ?

Il le savait pourtant bien.

- Si tu ne peux pas affronter seul les problèmes, sache que je serai là pour te soutenir, pour t'aider. Je ne te laisserai pas seul, Sanji. Je t'en fais la promesse. En revanche...

Zoro se mit à genoux.

- Ne me laisse pas seul, moi. Je ne veux pas que tu partes ! Tu as bien dit que tu me protégerais, non ?! Que ma vie était tienne ?! Tu veux que tout ça n'ait jamais été qu'un mensonge ?! Tu veux encore me mentir ?! Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de vivre... Je ne regrette rien de ce que j'ai vécu pendant tout ce mois. Parce que... J'ai pu te rencontrer... Oui, je ne regrette rien ! Et au diable, ma putain de fierté ! Sanji, reviens !

Alors qu'il avait l'impression de parler dans le vide, il vit Chopper s'agiter et il dirigea son regard vers le sol. Les médicaments et autres avaient disparu.

- SANJI !

Zoro hurla ce nom avec toute la force qu'il put avant de rester prostré au beau milieu du jardin, les yeux dans le vague. Il attendait un signe... N'importe quoi. Il lui sembla attendre des heures, voire des jours, sans bouger, juste attendre... Quelque chose. Il reprit contact avec la réalité lorsque Chopper lui lécha gentiment la main. Il regarda la petite créature, qui était en meilleure santé qu'avant. Le blondinet savait mieux s'occuper des autres que de lui-même. Zoro s'en voulut, le blond avait eu raison. Il ne pouvait protéger personne. C'est sur cette triste constatation que le vert quitta le jardin, la mort dans l'âme. Si le blond l'avait entendu, il n'en avait rien montré. Et même si c'était le cas, rien ne disait qu'il reviendrait. Alors qu'il quittait le jardin, un vrombissement puis un cri se firent entendre.

- Zoro !

C'était Luffy et Usopp au volant d'une voiture.

- Toi alors ! Tu t'es encore perdu ?! Je te l'avais dit que tu aurais du nous attendre avant de sortir de l'hôpital !

- …

- Allez, monte, Zoro ! On va te reconduire chez toi.

- Je dois retourner à l'hôpital.

- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

- Je dois y retourner...

Zoro monta sur le siège avant passager.

- S'il te plaît, Usopp. J'ai quelque chose d'important à y faire.

- D'accord. Comme tu veux...

Ils attendirent que le brun monte à l'arrière avant de démarrer. Le trajet ne fut pas long, à peine quelques minutes, mais parut interminable pour Zoro, et le silence fut pesant. Une fois arrivés à destination, le vert ne prit pas la peine de les remercier et courut sans demander son reste en direction de la chambre du sourcil roulé ( inutile de préciser qu'une infirmière l'a encore aidé à trouver la chambre).

- Sanji !

* * *

><p>Seul le silence lui répondit. Pourtant, la pièce n'était pas déserte. Zeff était là, au chevet de son fils, toujours inconscient. Le vieil homme, à son arrivée, quémanda un réconfort, une phrase qui le rassurerait. Mais le regard de Zoro lui dit tout, avant même que le jeune homme n'arrive près du lit de Sanji. Ses poings étaient si serrés que leur jointure était blanche et son corps, malgré son imposante stature, tremblait légèrement. Il baissa les yeux.<p>

- Je suis désolé...

Le père lui adressa un regard à la fois désolé et compatissant. Cependant, sans un mot, il sortit. Zoro savait. Il savait ce que le vieil homme fatigué allait faire. Mais il ne savait pas quoi faire pour le retenir. Que faire quand tout est si incertain ?

Il regarda le corps pâle du blond. Il était différent de son esprit. Il semblait vraiment faible, comme sur le point de se casser au moindre mouvement, sans vie. Zoro s'assit sur une chaise qu'il approcha du lit. Il avisa la main de Sanji et se rappela qu'il avait déjà vu dans un film un gars qui se réveillait suite à un proche lui prenant la main. Espérant toujours, il prit, avec toute la délicatesse qu'il put, la main froide. Rien ne se produisait, évidemment. Il rit doucement.

- Évidemment... Je... C'est ridicule... Merde... Sanji...

Il serrait à présent la fine main si fort que s'il l'aurait voulu, il aurait pu la casser. Mais alors qu'il tenait la main de Sanji contre son visage, il entendit la voix de Zeff et celle du médecin. Il commença à paniquer, serrant de plus en plus fort la main.

« Ta voix fait écho dans ma tête, comme un cri dans les montagnes. Lointaine, mais certaine, ta voix me rappelle la douceur de tes bras. Ceux qui me manquent tant, comme chaque millimètre de ton corps. Tu es, et tu n'es pas là. J'aimerais sentir ta présence près de moi. Ton souffle dans mon cou, là où j'aimerais sentir mille baisers. Ah tes baisers... j'aimerais sentir tes lèvres sur les miennes, et profiter de chaque seconde. J'aimerais tenir ta main chaude dans la mienne et la presser pour ne jamais plus te perdre... Mais ce que j'aimerais n'a pas beaucoup d'importance à vrai dire. »

La porte s'ouvrit.

« Sanji... »

Et Zoro serrait toujours plus fort cette main, comme s'il ne devait jamais la lâcher.

- Qu'est-ce que … ?

- Sanji … ?

Sentant que les deux hommes s'étaient arrêtés mais ne sachant pas pourquoi, Zoro releva la tête et n'en crut pas ses yeux (enfin, son œil... - -'). Sanji était là, les yeux ouverts posés sur lui et assis.

- Sanji ?

- Marim...

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que déjà, deux lèvres s'emparaient des siennes, avides de sa chaleur. Il répondit presque immédiatement au baiser. Dans leur soulagement, ils oublièrent un instant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

- Hum hum...

- Sanji...

Le père adoptif de Sanji s'approcha de lui, pendant que Zoro s'écartait respectueusement. Le vieil homme prit affectueusement son fils dans ses bras en lui murmurant des « désolé ». Ce à quoi Sanji lui répondit qu'il n'y était pour rien, que c'était lui qui l'avait fait souffrir. Après de longues et émouvantes retrouvailles, le médecin dut demander aux deux hommes qui n'étaient pas hospitalisés de sortir de la pièce, le temps d'un examen. Un peu hésitants, ils obéirent quand même. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous les deux dans le couloirs, mal à l'aise.

- Merci...

- Hein ?

- C'est vous qui avez sauvé mon fils, alors que j'ai failli vous tuer...

- Je n'ai pas fait grand chose. Et si l'on considère que c'est grâce à vous que j'ai pu le rencontrer, c'est grâce à vous s'il s'est réveillé...

- Je ne comprends pas...

Zoro se gratta l'oreille, un peu gêné.

- C'est une longue histoire...

- Je vois...

Zoro proposa une boisson au vieil homme qui refusa. Il se prit donc un café noir. Le silence retomba. Mais fut à nouveau brisé par Zeff, qui le regarda droit dans les yeux, soudain très sérieux :

- Mais, dites-moi...

- Hm ?

- Je ne savais pas que mon fils avait un petit ami...

- Un petit am... ?

Zoro manqua de s'étrangler avec son café. Il toussa un moment pour reprendre contenance et avisa l'homme d'un air perplexe.

- Euh... Pas du tout... C'est pas du tout ça... Je ne suis pas gay... Et...

Le vert était extrêmement mal à l'aise. Si bien qu'il fut très reconnaissant lorsque le médecin sortit de la chambre 203.

- Alors, docteur ?

- Eh bien, il n'y a aucune séquelle, ni effet secondaire. Son état est stable. Certes, son corps est encore faible mais c'est dû à sa longue inactivité. Il pourra bientôt sortir de l'hôpital et reprendre sa vie là où elle s'était arrêtée.

- Docteur, merci.

- Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier. J'ai commis une erreur professionnelle en le condamnant trop vite. Je suis sincèrement désolé.

- Le plus important, c'est qu'il soit en vie.

* * *

><p>Tandis que Zeff rentrait dans la chambre, Zoro choisit de rester en dehors : ils avaient sûrement besoin d'être seuls. Et, pour tout dire franchement, il redoutait de revoir le revenant. Après ce qu'il s'était passé, les déclarations et le baiser. Dans tout ce qu'il avait dit à Sanji, il n'y avait aucune trace de mensonge. Seulement, tout était allé si vite qu'il n'avait pas pris seulement le temps d'y réfléchir. Alors, premièrement, Sanji et lui avaient failli mourir. Deuxièmement, ils avaient couché ensemble et troisièmement, il était donc, de ce fait, gay. Quatrièmement... Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire. Était-il amoureux du Sourcil roulé ? Il n'en savait que trop rien. Ce qu'il tenait pour sûr en tout cas, c'est qu'il était attiré par le blond et il ne s'imaginait pas l'effacer complètement de sa vie. Il se rendit compte qu'il pensait chaque mot de ce qu'il avait dit à Sanji. Il ne voulait pas le protéger comme un ami, mais comme un … Non. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à s'avouer cela. Il ne restait qu'à savoir ce que le blond ressentait et en pensait. C'est avec cette pensée en tête qu'il sentit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, il sentit alors une boule se former dans sa gorge alors qu'il saluait le père adoptif qui partait. Il se demanda un instant s'il ne valait pas mieux partir. Il avait l'impression ridicule d'être une midinette sur le point de se déclarer. Mais alors qu'il était en plein débat intérieur, il entendit la voix légèrement rieuse de Sanji :<p>

- Zoro.

Et m... Le vert soupira avant de rentrer dans la pièce sombre, les volets étaient encore fermés.

- Tu m'étonnes que t'es pâle comme un mort, si t'es aussi longtemps privé de lumière !

Il se dirigea donc vers les fenêtres afin d'ouvrir les volets et d'inonder la pièce de soleil. Puis, il se retourna vers le blond.

- … Ça va ?

Sanji étira ses membres avec un sourire contrit.

- Eh bien, pour te dire la vérité, c'est plutôt douloureux... C'est un peu étrange aussi. Mon esprit a la sensation de n'avoir cessé de bouger mais le corps reste raide.

- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire...

- Hm...

Le silence commençait progressivement à s'installer, avant que Sanji ne se décide à le briser :

- Alors, comme ça, tu es gay ?

De nouveau, Zoro faillit s'étrangler.

- Pas du tout !

- Pourquoi m'avoir embrassé ?

- …

- Alors ?

- Ça te fait quoi de ne plus être un fantôme ?

- Et toi ?

- On va pas beaucoup avancer si on ne répond pas aux questions de l'autre.

- C'est toi qui as commencé.

- …

- Tu veux faire quoi ? Assumer le fait que tu m'as sauté dessus ou te barrer en courant ? Tu vois, je te laisse le choix.

- … Ok … Je m'en vais...

- TE BARRE PAS COMME CA , CONNARD !

- Bah, faudrait savoir.

Il avait dit cela avec un sourire carnassier.

- ... Tu m'attendras quand je sortirai ?

- Faut voir. Tu comptes me prendre la tête tous les jours ?

- Seulement si tu me les brises.

- Compte sur moi.

- Ça va nous mener quelque part, tout ça ?

- Seulement si tu le veux.

- Un dîner au « Baratie » pour commencer, ça te va ?

- Sors déjà de l'hosto, feignasse !

- C'est une promesse ?

- Ça en a l'air.

* * *

><p>Ils discutèrent encore un moment et sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, ce fut l'heure pour Zoro de partir.<p>

Il sortit de l'immeuble (inutile de préciser comment... - -') un léger sourire aux lèvres, la nuit était déjà tombée. Alors qu'il se demandait comment il allait repartir, il vit la voiture d'Usopp toujours postée au même endroit qu'il l'avait laissée.

Les deux bruns furent ravis de revoir leur ami revenir plus détendu qu'à l'aller. Mais quand ils lui demandèrent ce qui avait causé ce changement, ce dernier ne répondit pas. Par contre, il demanda à nouveau à Usopp de le déposer au « Baratie », juste le temps de quelques minutes. Le brun au long nez accepta encore une fois. Pour une fois que le vert lui demandait un service, il ne pouvait pas refuser. Il conduisit donc Zoro au restaurant dans lequel il resta effectivement quelques minutes, avant de revenir, les mains dans les poches, un air satisfait. Au moment où Usopp le déposa chez lui, Zoro lui dit :

- Dis, Usopp, désolé de te déranger mais demain, tu pourrais me déposer à nouveau au « Baratie » sur la route de l'école ? C'est bien sur ton chemin ?

- Pas de problème.

- Merci. Et à demain.

- De rien. Et... Zoro ?

- Oui ?

- Nous sommes contents que tu ailles mieux !

Pour toute réponse, Zoro leur sourit légèrement. Cependant, leurs amis durent lui crier dessus pour qu'il ne trompe pas d'appartement.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin arriva très vite. Comme prévu, Usopp était venu prendre Zoro au passage et le déposa devant le château. Le brun surveilla le vert pour voir qu'il entrait bien dans le bâtiment avant de repartir, une fois rassuré.<p>

Quand le vert entra dans le restaurant, il fut frappé par l'ambiance qui avait radicalement changé. Les lieux, qui étaient jusqu'ici tristes et sombres, étaient illuminés et animés. Bon, ce n'était pas du grand nettoyage mais c'était toujours mieux qu'avant.

- Monsieur Blackleg ?

- Oui, entre. Je suis dans la cuisine.

Zoro se garda de lui faire remarquer qu'il était déjà entré avant d'avancer d'un pas assuré vers l'endroit le plus animé du bâtiment. Zeff se trouvait entre plusieurs poêles et casseroles chauffant en même temps, pendant qu'il découpait des carottes en petits morceaux.

- Ah, viens, Zoro.

- …

Zoro se demanda un fugace instant comment on pouvait travailler dans une telle fournaise et surtout dans un tel stress. Qui n'avait jamais vu Master Chef et ses candidats semblant au bord du suicide ?

- Tiens, finis-moi de couper ça !

Zeff lui mit un couteau dans les mains et retourna s'occuper de ses aliments mijotant dans les poêles. Zoro approcha l'ustensile de l'aliment orange et coupa le plateau sur lequel il reposait... En deux. Le vieil homme s'en rendit compte et accourra rapidement pour constater que le plateau était bel et bien devenu inutile.

- Dis-moi, mon garçon... Est-ce que tu as déjà cuisiné au moins ?

- …

- C'est possible, ça ? Je vois vraiment pas ce que Sanji peut te trouver...

- Sanji et moi, on n'est pas... Vous n'auriez pas autre chose à me faire faire que la cuisine ?

- Le ménage, t'en es capable ?

- Bah, c'est pas bien compliqué, non plus...

- OK. Les produits d'entretien et de nettoyage sont dans le placard là-bas. Tu peux commencer où tu veux mais pas ici.

- D'accord...

Zoro se retint de lui faire une quelconque remarque et alla chercher le balai et tout le nécessaire. Il décida de commencer par les pièces du bas. En l'occurrence, la pièce la plus sale, c'est-à-dire le salon. Il lui fallut plusieurs heures pour finir uniquement cette pièce. En plus d'être très grande, elle était également dans un sale état. C'était à peine croyable qu'on puisse y vivre, il avait même du chasser un rat et quelques cafards.

- Zoro ?! J'ai presque fini !

- J'arrive !

Zoro prit le seau d'eau sale et alla en jeter le contenu dans les égouts, puis il rangea tout le reste à l'endroit où il était habituellement entreposé. Il remarqua ensuite la bonne odeur qui flottait dans les airs. Il s'approcha des plats que Zeff était en train de finir.

- Tiens ! Tu les mets sous ces couvercles, là, et tu les poses à l'arrière de ma voiture, qui est dans la cour, devant. Et délicatement, d'accord ?

- Ok...

Et le vert obéit et fut étonnamment efficace. En moins de cinq minutes, entrées, plats et desserts étaient dans le coffre.

- Beau travail.

Zeff jeta son tablier, vérifia si tout était bien éteint et sortit, Zoro sur ses pas. Ils montèrent tous les deux dans la voiture et furent à l'hôpital en moins de deux. Quand ils sortirent, Zoro vit que Zeff avait sorti une desserte pour poser tous les plats dessus.

- Je t'accompagne jusqu'à la chambre et ensuite, je vous laisse tranquille, comme promis.

Grâce à Zeff, ils furent rapidement devant la chambre 203. Le vieil homme sourit d'un air affectueux et donna une tape amicale à l'épaule du vert.

- Voilà. Bon appétit.

- Merci. Pour tout.

- De rien. Je te devais bien ça.

- Hm...

Et il partit. Le jeune homme expira un coup et entra dans la chambre. Les volets étaient encore une fois fermés, si bien qu'il ne vit pas si le blond était éveillé ou pas. Il soupira, posa la desserte à côté du lit avant d'ouvrir en grand les volets. La lumière inonda la pièce et aveugla un instant Zoro.

- Eh ! Ça va pas, non ? Préviens avant de … Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Sanji était en train de fixer la desserte.

- Ça, c'est ma promesse.

Zoro s'approcha avec un grand sourire et souleva les couvercles qui cachaient les entrées. Ce fut alors au tour de Sanji de sourire.

- Si je m'attendais à ça... T'as une manière originale de m'emmener au « Baratie ». Serait-ce parce que tu as peur de te paumer en m'y conduisant ?

- Hmf ! Tais-toi et mange !

- C'est si gentiment demandé que je m'en voudrais de refuser l'invitation.

Tout ceci avait été dit avec un sourire complice. Les deux jeunes hommes dégustèrent tour à tour chaque plat, si bien qu'à la fin, ils furent repus.

- Aaah, ça m'avait manqué...

- C'est parce que tu as mis trop de temps à te réveiller, crétin !

- Par contre, je parie que t'avais jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon, je me trompe ?

- … Non.

- Ah ah ! Quand je pourrais sortir, je te mitonnerai un petit plat moi-même, tu verras.

- C'est une promesse ?

- Ça en a l'air.

Les deux hommes sourirent simultanément.

* * *

><p>- Zoro ?<p>

- Hm ?

- Est-ce que tu peux me conduire dehors ?

- Sans problème...

Sanji allait sortir ses pieds des draps quand Zoro le prit dans ses bras pour le porter.

- Wouah ! T'es vachement léger !

- Espèce d'abruti ! Lâche-m...

- Hé ! Ne te débats pas comme ça ! On va tomber !

- Aïe !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Zoro perdit l'équilibre mais dans sa chute, il entoura Sanji de son corps pour mieux le protéger d'un quelconque coup. C'est pourquoi ils se retrouvèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre, à terre, le plus frêle au dessus de l'autre. Ils se regardèrent, confus, dans les yeux un instant avant de s'embrasser sous une soudaine impulsion. Ils ne saurèrent dire combien de temps avait duré ce baiser, mais ils pouvaient tous les deux affirmer que c'était le plus long et le plus passionné des gestes tendres qu'il y avait eu entre eux, depuis le début. Perdus dans leur sensation, ils s'apprêtaient à passer à l'étape suivante lorsqu'un cri se fit entendre.

- Kyaaah !

- Et m...

Sanji et Zoro se redressèrent comme un seul homme et tandis que le blond se remettait dans son lit, l'autre fusillait l'empêcheuse de tourner en rond du regard. Seulement, cette dernière se méprit sur leurs réelles intentions.

- Je suis désolée, j'ai cru que vous vous battiez. Mais je vois que c'était juste un accident.

- Bien sûr... On est juste tombés l'un sur l'autr...

- On était juste en train de s'embrasser.

Sanji fut stupéfait par la phrase de Zoro. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que celui-ci assumerait à ce point leur relation. Voyant sa réaction, Zoro se défendit.

- Quoi ? 'Vois pas où est le problème !

- Y en a pas, en effet...

- Ah... Euh... Je suis désolée...

- Ce n'est pas gr...

- Casse-toi !

La jeune infirmière s'enfuit alors en courant, très gênée. Une fois la porte claquée, Sanji s'emporta.

- Un peu de politesse ne te ferait pas de mal ! On t'a jamais appris à être galant avec les femmes ?!

- Oh, ça va ! Elle me faisait chier !

- …

Sanji fit la moue. Il voulait se mettre en colère contre le plus grand mais il était en réalité aussi contrarié que lui d'avoir été ainsi interrompu. Cependant, il y avait cette phrase...

- Zoro ?

- Quoi ?

- « On était JUSTE en train de s'embrasser » ?

- Bah ouais...

- Genre c'est normal pour toi ?

- Bah oui. C'est quoi le problème ?

- Mais... On est deux hommes.

- Ah... Ça... T'aurais du y songer avant de me faire tomber am... Enfin, on s'en fout. Ça te gène ?

- Non, pas tant que ça, en fait. Mais j'ai été surpris... Je pensais pas que t'assumerais...

- Je suis un homme de parole et je n'ai qu'une promesse, tu sais...

- Gentil garçon... Rit doucement le blond.

- Crétin...

Sanji fit de nouveau la moue et Zoro s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa affectueusement sur le front. Ils finirent par sortir au grand air, Sanji dans un fauteuil roulant que le vert s'amusait à faire filer à toute allure. S'ils avaient une fille et un garçon, nul, les voyant ensemble, n'aurait douté de leur relation bien plus qu'amicale. Après s'être fait sermonner par l'une des infirmières qui leur reprochait de troubler la quiétude de ces lieux et prétextait que le blond avait besoin de repos, ils repartirent dans la chambre. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, se taquinant et se disputant même de temps en temps. Puis vint l'heure de se séparer. Ils s'enlacèrent un moment avant que Zoro ne lui fasse la promesse de revenir le lendemain, et encore tous les autres jours.

* * *

><p>Ainsi, comme promis, les jours se passèrent comme le premier. En début de matinée, Zoro se rendait chez Zeff, grâce à son ami Usopp, pour y faire le ménage. En échange de quoi, le vieux lui donnait les repas qu'il préparait avec soin. Quand il avait envie de faire une pause, il allait se réfugier dans le jardin où Chopper gambadait tranquillement, vérifiant en même temps sa santé. Ensuite, lorsque l'heure du repas arrivait, Zeff le conduisait et Zoro passait sa journée avec Sanji. A présent, tout l'hôpital savait pour leur relation. Mais personne ne dit rien. Et si cela arrivait, la personne en question était vite refroidie par le regard d'acier de Zoro. Pendant trois semaines, tout se déroula tranquillement. Et puis, Sanji put enfin sortir de l'hôpital.<p>

Pour l'occasion, Zoro avait emprunté la voiture d'Usopp. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit équipée d'un GPS et que Zoro avait du faire une bonne centaine de fois l'aller-retour entre l'hôpital et le restaurant, celui-ci trouva encore le moyen de se perdre. Ce qui donna lieu à une dispute plutôt mouvementée qui se termina lorsque, enfin, Zoro consentit à écouter les conseils de Sanji. Ils arrivèrent donc au « Baratie » avec trois heures de retard.

Seulement, le bâtiment était plongé dans le noir.

- Papa ?

Et soudain, la lumière surgit, aveuglant au passage les deux arrivants.

- SURPRIIIISE !

Sanji fut surpris. Lui qui s'attendait dans une maison triste et calme tombait sur un petit groupe qui tirait des confettis et riait de la tête qu'il tirait. Il regarda Zoro d'un air interrogateur et celui-ci lui sourit, lui signifiant qu'il savait déjà tout. Le vert prit Sanji par la main, pas le moins du monde gêné et leur présenta les autres. Parmi eux, il y avait Usopp, qui fréquentait la même université que le vert, Luffy, son ami d'enfance, Ace, le grand frère de Luffy, Marco, le meilleur ami du dernier, Nami, une rousse qui semblait surveiller le plus jeune de la troupe ainsi que Vivi, la meilleure amie de la rousse. Puis, Sanji arriva devant son père qui l'enlaça affectueusement, tandis que Zoro remerciait ses amis de leur présence.

- Mon p'tit cornichon, bienvenue à la maison !

- Merci...

Sanji était stupéfait par l'état de la maison. Elle était propre et même certains murs avaient été refaits. Suivant son regard, Zeff lui dit :

- C'est Zoro qui a tout nettoyé. En échange de tes repas...

- Ah bon ?

- Oui... Et c'est lui aussi qui a organisé cette fête de bienvenue.

Sanji regarda Zoro qui, le remarquant, lui leva son verre avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

- L'est bien, ton p'tit ami...

- Oui, c'est vrai...

La fête battit son plein. Sanji sympathisa facilement avec tous les invités, draguant même les deux filles, ce qui déplut fortement à Zoro, qui le garda éloigné d'elles tout le reste de la soirée. Le blond pouvait qualifier cette fête de soirée parfaite. Et dire qu'il avait failli ne jamais connaître ça. Il couva du regard celui grâce à qui tout cela était possible. Et puis, un événement se produisit, qui acheva de le remplir de bonheur.

* * *

><p>Il était en train de discuter avec Ace quand une musique douce, contrastant avec les autres, se fit entendre. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et quand il se retourna, Zoro était là, la main tendue vers lui.<p>

- Me permettez-vous cette danse ?

D'abord gêné, Sanji finit par accepter cette main sans un mot. Le plus grand le conduisit au centre de la pièce et ils dansèrent. Et si le blond se montrait d'abord maladroit au début, il fut vite rassuré quand il vit que tous les regards posés sur eux étaient bienveillants.

Et la danse, trop courte, dut se finir. Sanji s'apprêtait à regagner les tables quand il vit Zoro s'agenouiller devant lui.

- Zoro, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le silence s'installa.

- Sanji... Je sais que c'est un peu tôt mais...

En disant ces mots, le vert sortit une petite boîte bleue qu'il ouvrit.

- … Veux-tu...

La boîte contenait une petite clé accrochée au bout d'un pendentif.

- … Emménager avec moi ?

- Je... Quoi... ?

Tout le monde restait aussi silencieux qu'avant. Tous semblaient retenir leur souffle.

- … C'est une blague, c'est ça ?

- Non.

Zoro avait dit ça avec le plus grand sérieux. Il le regardait fixement et pourtant, au fond de ses yeux, on pouvait voir une flamme brûler. Sanji avait la gorge sèche.

- Veux-tu venir habiter avec moi, Sanji ?

Le blond luttait pour contenir ses larmes.

- Je... C'est...

- …

- … Oui ! D'accord !

Un grand brouhaha de joie se fit entendre à l'entente de cette réponse. Tout le monde siffla et hurla sa joie quand ils virent Sanji se jeter au cou du vert. Ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le sol et s'embrassèrent, ignorant les regards gênés et les toussotements. Ils sourirent lorsque Zoro mit enfin le pendentif autour du cou frêle de son, désormais officiel, petit ami.

- Allez, maintenant, allez chez vous !

C'était Luffy qui avait lancé ça, en s'esclaffant. Son grand frère le frappa d'un poing sur la tête, pour le punir de son impatience. Tout le monde alors éclata de rire et encouragea les deux amoureux à partir. D'un regard complice, Zoro prit à nouveau la main du blond et l'entraîna dehors.

Tout le monde les acclama lorsque la voiture démarra et tous rirent lorsqu'ils virent la voiture tourner dans le sens contraire de l'appartement du vert et repasser devant la grille pour enfin partir dans la bonne direction. Heureusement qu'Usopp avait réglé le GPS avant qu'ils ne partent.

* * *

><p>Lorsque, enfin, les deux amants arrivèrent devant l'appartement de Zoro, Sanji devint soudainement plus stressé, mais fut réconforté par la chaleureuse main de l'autre dans la sienne.<p>

- Tu ouvres ?

- Ah oui, c'est vrai...

Les mains légèrement tremblantes, le plus petit fit tourner la clé dans la serrure et poussa la porte. Il fut étonné de constater qu'elle était très spacieuse et bien rangée. Elle était composée de deux étages et d'une grande cuisine. D'ailleurs, celle-ci semblait neuve et remplie d'objets dont Sanji doutait que Zoro en sache l'utilité. Celui-ci vit son regard suspicieux.

- C'est Usopp qui t'a installé cette cuisine... Elle te plaît, au moins ?

- Aaaah... Je me disais bien que c'était bizarre qu'une algue sache cuisiner...

- Dis donc, toi ! C'est toi que je vais te cuisiner !

- Oui, oui, bien sûr...

Alors que Zoro s'apprêtait à attraper l'insolent, ce dernier s'enfuit pour se diriger vers l'étage. Il entra dans la chambre où trônait un lit double couvert de pétales de roses et entouré de bougies.

Le blond se retourna vers le vert qui venait tout juste de le rejoindre.

… Parce que tu crois que je vais dormir avec toi ?

- Bah ouais...

- Dans tes rêves, ouais ! Je suis sûr que tu ronfles !

- …

- Et, pour info, laisser des bougies allumées alors qu'il n'y a personne à la maison, c'est dangereux ! Quel genre d'inconscient es-tu ?!

- Oh ! Ferme-la !

Zoro attrapa Sanji par les mains et le poussa pour pouvoir le plaquer contre le lit.

- J'ai décidé que tu dormirais avec moi.

Il avait dit cela sur un ton lascif qui disait tout sur comment il avait prévu de terminer la soirée. Mais alors qu'il capturait les lèvres du blond, il les sentit trembler. Il se redressa pour voir une unique larme couler le long du visage de Sanji.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien...

Le sourcil roulé avait détourné le regard.

- Allez, dis-moi !

- Non !

- Tu vas me le dire, merde ?!

- J'ai dit non, tête de cactus !

- Et moi, je te dis que tu vas me dire pourquoi tu chiales, tronche d'escargot !

Ils se chamaillèrent donc, aucun des deux ne voulant céder. Sanji tenta de se dégager mais le vert était bien plus fort que lui.

- Alors ?

- Je... Putain, lâche-moi... M.. Merde... Je... Merci...

- Hm ?

- Merci... d'être là...

Zoro le scruta un instant de son regard profond avant d'éclater de rire.

- Abruti ! Pourquoi tu te marres ?!

- Tu m'as foutu les jetons, crétin !

- Hein ?

- J'ai cru que tu regrettais...

- Mais pas du tout ! Il n'y a rien que je regrette à part le fait de ne pas t'avoir rencontré plus tôt...

Sanji rougit quand il se rendit compte de ses propos. Il voulut dire autre chose mais les lèvres de Zoro se plaquèrent contre les siennes. Naturellement, il ouvrit la bouche et l'échange se fit plus langoureux et profond. Zoro passa une main sous la chemise de son amant.

- A... ttends... Zoro...

- Je ne veux plus attendre...

Et ils reprirent leur danse. Cette fois, ce fut plus doux, plus passionné aussi. Ce fut mieux, car cette fois, ils ne s'unirent pas que pour satisfaire leurs besoins égoïstes. Ils ressentaient chacun des mouvements de l'autre au plus profond d'eux. Ce fut l'évidence même qui les poussaient à s'embrasser, à s'étreindre, comme pour ne plus jamais se lâcher. Les deux atteignirent l'orgasme simultanément, avant de s'endormir sereinement.

* * *

><p><span>QUELQUES MOIS PLUS TARD<span>

- Hm ?

- …

Zoro était rentré de son jogging habituel alors que Sanji était en train de cuisiner.

« J'y crois pas ! Il a retrouvé le chemin de la maison ! Il va falloir que j'appelle Usopp pour l'avertir que ce sera pas la peine d'aller le chercher cette fois ! »

- Je connais cet endroit...

- …

- Ou peut-être pas.

Et, se disant, Zoro sortit de l'appartement en courant.

« Je le crois pas ! »

Sanji se mit à lui courir après.

- Hé, Zoro ! Reviens !

- Hm ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

- On habite là, demeuré !

- Tch ! Je le savais, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

Zoro avait dit cela en faisant demi-tour.

- Ouais, on va dire ça...

Zoro entra dans la maison et alla prendre une douche pendant que Sanji finissait de préparer le repas. Alors que la table venait juste d'être mise, le vert sortit, une simple serviette le couvrant là où il faut. Il se colla à Sanji qui sortait le champagne du frigo.

- Lâche-moi, crétin...

- Pas envie...

- T'es une algue, pas une moule ! Ouste ! Va t'habiller !

- …

Zoro fit mine de bouder et, quand Sanji baissa sa garde, il lui vola un baiser avant de partir s'habiller. Sanji sourit avant de servir la nourriture dans les plats. Il s'installa à table et une minutes plus tard, Zoro fit de même. Le blond se moqua de lui et de son sens de l'orientation, comme d'habitude. Et ça dégénéra en dispute, comme d'habitude. C'était devenu quotidien, maintenant. Ça faisait maintenant plus de neuf mois qu'ils habitaient ensemble. 9 mois et 3 jours, aurait précisé Sanji en mentionnant le fait qu'ils ne s'étaient toujours pas entretués. Au cours de ces mois, peu de choses s'étaient passées. Zoro continuait sa vie comme avant : il allait à l'université, faisait son jogging matinal et de temps en temps, allait bosser dans le bâtiment pour gagner quelques sous. Sanji, quant à lui, travaillait en tant que cuisinier au « Baratie » qui avait été remis à neuf par Zoro et ses amis et c'est aussi grâce à eux que le restaurant avait pu trouver de la clientèle. Et quand il ne travaillait pas là-bas, il s'occupait d'entretenir la maison et s'occupait également de Chopper. Zoro lui avait aménagé un petit terrain sur le balcon et dans l'une des pièces de la maison, mais ils devaient se montrer discrets car le renne appartenait toujours officiellement au zoo où il était maltraité. Enfin, toujours était-il que, dans leur train-train quotidien, Zoro et Sanji étaient heureux. Le blond dut sortir de sa rêvasserie quand la voix de Zoro claqua à ses oreilles :

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?!

- Hein ?

Le vert désigna son assiette du doigt.

- Des algues ? Et tu trouves ça drôle ?!

- Oh ! Monsieur a un problème de conscience. C'est du cannibalisme, en effet...

- Connard...

- Idiot.

Malgré tout, le repas étant, comme toujours, très bon, Zoro le mangea entièrement. Ils firent ensuite la vaisselle ensemble. Puis, les deux durent chacun se rendre, soit à l'université, soit au « Baratie ». Sur le seuil de la porte, Sanji posa la question habituelle :

- Et tu veux manger quoi, ce soir ?

- Hmmm... Attends voir... Pourquoi pas des escargots ?

- Ha ha ha ! Très drôle !

- Problème de conscience ?

Zoro avait souri en disant cela et le blond lui en adressa un aussi en l'insultant.

- T'es con ! C'est pour ça que...

Il y eut un silence.

- Sanji ?

Soudainement, sans prévenir, Sanji s'écroula sur le sol, inconscient.

- Sanji !

Zoro s'agenouilla devant lui et le prit dans ses bras. Les yeux du blond étaient grand ouverts mais il ne bougeait plus.

- Hé, Sanji ! Arrête ! C'est pas drôle ! Réveille-toi, crétin !

Mais ce dernier ne lui répondit pas, les yeux obstinément vides.

- Sanji...

Zoro prit son pouls et constata la triste réalité : Sanji ne respirait plus. Il resta un moment figé, la conscience envolée. Dans sa tête se rembobinaient tous les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble depuis leur rencontre. Ce fut la sonnerie d'un portable qui lui servit d'électrochoc. Il regarda de nouveau le corps inerte de son amant.

- Ah... Sanji...

Il secouait le frêle corps de plus en plus violemment mais rien n'y fit.

- Sanji ! Sanji ! SANJI ! Sanji...

Il courut attraper le téléphone et appela les urgences. La femme à l'appareil lui demanda son adresse, ce à quoi il répondit, puis lorsqu'il lui demanda ce qu'il devait faire, celle-ci lui répondit un massage cardiaque.

- Je suis vraiment trop con ! J'aurais du y penser tout de suite !

Il se précipita vers le corps de Sanji et lui redressa la tête. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et lui insuffla de l'air avant de lui appliquer le massage cardiaque.

- Sanji ! Tiens bon ! Ne me laisse pas, putain !

Il lui sembla s'écouler des heures avant qu'il ne s'arrête, face à son impuissance. Sanji ne bougeait toujours pas. Il reprit le téléphone.

- Je lui ai fait ce que vous m'avez dit mais il ne bouge toujours pas.

« Les ambulances arrivent, monsieur. »

- Y a rien d'autre que je puisse faire ?!

« Non, monsieur. Ne faites rien qui puisse aggraver son état. »

Zoro lâcha le téléphone qui se fracassa contre le sol.

« Monsieur ? »

Soudainement, il fut pris de nausée et se précipita dans les toilettes. Il vomit alors tout son déjeuner, avant de sortir, l'estomac aussi vide que son esprit. Il alla ouvrir la porte et s'installa à côté de son amant. Il n'entendit pas l'ambulance arriver, il ne réagit même pas lorsque les ambulanciers l'écartèrent du corps pour administrer les soins. Il ne vit même pas Usopp qui l'attendait en bas pour aller à l'université se précipiter sur lui pour le réconforter. Jusqu'à la phrase fatale.

« Heure du décès : 13h59 »

Tout devint noir. Tout...

* * *

><p><span>DEUX MOIS PLUS TARD<span>

- A demain, Zoro...

- Ouais, à demain...

Zoro salua Zeff de la main avant de sortir du restaurant. Il y travaillait maintenant en tant que serveur. Après la mort de Sanji, Zoro avait aidé le père effondré à se redresser. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre mais il faisait de son mieux pour l'aider. Après tout, Sanji n'aurait jamais voulu revoir son père se refoutre en l'air à nouveau. L'air glacial ne fit même pas frissonner le vert.

Après avoir passé la grille du restaurant, il se mit à courir comme un fou pour rentrer chez lui. Chez eux. Une fois la porte passée, il retira ses chaussures et sourit.

- Je suis rentré, Sanji.

* * *

><p><em>Même au travers de la tombe, je voudrais entendre ta voix une dernière fois, cette même voix qui m'a aidé à quitter les ténèbres, et qui est sur le point d'être noyée par elles, sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE END<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Bouhouuuuu... Ouiiiiiin ! J'aurais pu faire une fin heureuse... Mais non ! Il a fallu que je fasse ça ! ( se frappe la tête contre un mur)<em>

_En ce qui concerne cette fanfic, je suis plutôt partagée. D'un côté, elle me tient à cœur et j'adore le scénario. Mais d'un autre, je suis insatisfaite, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir réussi à bien transmettre ce que je voulais._

_Enfin, ça, c'est à vous de me le dire. ( Ne me tuez pas, s'il vous plaît)_


End file.
